


This Life

by clairvoyance



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Childhood, F/M, Fire Nation Royal Family, Post-100 Year War, Romance, Ursai, Urzai
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:28:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairvoyance/pseuds/clairvoyance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Ursa met Ozai, and how they became what they are now. Will span from their childhood to post-100 Year War.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> (First of all, I'd just like to say that I'm brand new AO3 and am still learning how it works, so... I hope I don't accidentally upload something wrong or something lol).
> 
> All right! So this is my story about Ozai and Ursa, who for some unknown reason have somehow become my OTP. YEAHHH
> 
> I find that there's just way too many angsty Urzai stories out there with these terrible tragic endings and stuff, and I'm just like NONONO I DO NOT LIKE THIS so I'm writing my own.
> 
> That being said... here we go!

They are six when they first meet.

She is finally old enough to attend a state-held dinner, and she has been looking forward to it. She has only ever seen the Fire Nation royal palace from a distance, behind a gate; now, she will be allowed through those gates and into the palace grounds.

It's every bit as beautiful and breathtaking as she imagined. The sky is a dusky indigo. Lanterns and candles have been lit, casting a warm glow throughout the courtyard. There are the usual soft murmurings of polite greetings and cordial introductions among the noblemen and women as they greet each other.

She is in the courtyard, but she wants to get closer to the palace itself. She slips away from her mother - "Ursa!" her mother says, "get back over here!" - but Ursa is already gone, disappeared into the crowd. Her mother sighs and shakes her head. Her daughter is far too adventurous for her own liking, but she knows better than to go chasing after her. Ursa has become far too good at avoiding her mother.

"Excuse me, pardon me," Ursa says as she weaves her way through the crowd, displaying her manners like the proper little lady she was raised to be. Some move out of her way without glancing down; others see her and coo over her before she disappears again. She has had enough doting adults in her six years; she just wants to see the palace.

Finally she breaks through the crowd, and there she is, standing at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the palace entryway. She looks up, openmouthed. There is no one there; this party is meant to be held in the palace grounds, not the palace itself. Slowly, Ursa makes her way up the white stone steps, fear of retribution not even crossing her mind.

It's darker up here on the balcony, without any lanterns to light up the area. The sky is a dark blue now. Ursa runs her hand over an ornately carved pillar, fascinated. She turns back to face the crowd, standing at the top of the stairs in front of the palace doors. She places her hands on her hips and closes her eyes, pretending that she is the Fire Lord. No one notices her, a tiny girl shrouded in the darkness of the palace entryway.

At least, that's what she thinks, until a voice startles her out of her reverie. "What are you doing?"

Ursa whirls around and comes face-to-face with a boy. He looks to be around her age, but in the darkness she can make out few features except for his dark hair in a small topknot on his head. His robes are red and gold, ornate to the extreme; and he is wearing some sort of headpiece as well. It rather reminds her of Fire Lord Azulon's...

"I said, what are you doing?" the boy repeats, when Ursa fails to answer the first time. She blinks, suddenly annoyed at his tone.

"Nothing."

"You were doing something. I saw you," he accuses. "You had your hands on hips and your eyes closed. Like you were posing for something."

Ursa feels herself blushing slightly. "I was pretending that I was the Fire Lord."

He stares at her. She stares back, determined not to let herself be embarrassed. And then he starts laughing.

"What's so funny?" she demands.

"You - you were pretending - " He turns away, still sniggering. "You were pretending to be my  _dad?_ "

"Your dad?" Ursa asks, confused, and then she puts two and two together.

This boy is the prince.

Certainly not Iroh, of course; she has never seen Iroh before, either, but she knows that he is already grown and married. This must be the Second Prince, Prince Ozai.

"Yes," the boy says, and he straightens himself up importantly. "I am Prince Ozai."

"Oh." She doesn't quite know what to say. It's the prince! But at this young age, the impact of who is he doesn't quite strike her. He is young too, and simply a child like her. "Hello, Prince Ozai. My name is Ursa." She remembers what her mother taught her and bows.

He nods at her, like he doesn't really care for such formalities. And he doesn't. He's too young to care. After all, he is but six years old.

Ursa glances around. The shadows are growing deeper. On either side of her, the balcony that they are standing upon is already blackened in shadow. The pillars loom large and dark. She decides that she wants to be back in the crowd, in the lights and the laughing people. "I have to go now," she says, and she's about to walk back down the steps when he grabs her hand.

"Wait!" he says. "Watch what I can do." He sounds eager, excited, like he's been waiting to show someone this.

"What?" She stops, and the earnest expression on his face surprises her. "Um... well, all right." She stands, waiting.

"Come here." He pulls her towards the shadowy darkness of the balcony, and she snatches her hand away.

"No!" she says. "What are you doing?"

He stops where he is and studies her. "Are you scared?"

His tone isn't mocking, however, which surprises her. This is what encourages her to tell the truth. "Kind of."

He suddenly smiles at her, a quick and reassuring smile that lights up his whole face. Up until now his expression has been mostly solemn, except for the brief moment when he laughed; it is a practiced expression that a prince is required to to learn. Now, though, he looks as much a child as Rozon, the little boy who is the son of Ursa's parents' best friends.

"Don't worry," Prince Ozai says, and he takes her hand again. "There's nothing to be afraid of." And this time Ursa lets him lead her to the darkest corner of the balcony.

He lets go of her hand. In the gloom she can barely make his figure and watches as he extends a hand. Suddenly, with a flick of his wrist, a tiny blaze appears in his hand, casting an orange glow over the two of them. For the first time, she can clearly make out his face, his eager, dark gold eyes and his golden headpiece. Even his skin looks gold in the light.

"Wow," she breathes. She does not come from firebenders, has only seen the art from a distance; never up close, so even basic firebending such as this fascinates her. She watches as it grows and shrinks in his palm. Suddenly he closes his hand into a fist and she gasps a little, thinking that he'll be burned; but he opens his hand again and this time there are five tiny flames dancing over his fingertips.

"See?" he says. "There's no reason to be afraid of the the dark."

"I can't firebend, though," she pouts. "None of my family can."

He tilts his head, childish sympathy on his face. "Really? If I couldn't firebend, my father might disown me." He says it jokingly, but there is a seriousness hidden within it. "My brother and him are both amazing firebenders. I'm going to be just as strong as them, hopefully even stronger." The flames over his fingers move towards his palm and combine back into one large flame again. He leans over the railing. "Watch," he commands her, and she does.

He draws his hand back, then throws the fireball into the air. It streaks through the sky, far above the heads of the unwitting crowd, tails of flame following after it. Ursa thinks it's one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen. Fiery gold, burning orange, blazing red. Lighting up the sky around it, until it burns itself out and disappears into the night.

She claps for him. "That was beautiful!"

"It's like a miniature Sozin's Comet, isn't it?" he asks proudly.

"Yes. Could you do it again?" she asks eagerly. He's only too willing to comply.

That is how they spend the next few minutes together, until finally one of the other guests notices the continuous miniature fireballs soaring over their heads. Within a few minutes, Ursa's mother has found her. "Ursa," she begins, "what are you doing up here in the dark? Come back down with Rozon and - "

"This isn't Rozon," Ursa interrupts. In the gloom her mother has mistaken Ozai for her friends' son. "Rozon can't firebend. At least not like that."

"Then who..." Ursa's mother peers more closely at the boy who is with her daughter. Her eyes dart up the gold headpiece, which is reflecting the lights from below, and she gives a little gasp. "Oh! Prince Ozai!" She bows hastily, and Ursa resists the urge to laugh at the sight of her mother bowing before a little boy.

"Hello," he says. "I was showing Ursa my firebending."

"Yes, I see," Ursa's mother says, seeming to be a little flustered. "Well - I suppose if you two would like to remain up here, then - "

"Yes, I wanted to show her some other things," Ozai says. His face remains very solemn as he says it.

"All right - well, if you'll excuse me, Prince," Ursa's mother says, performing a hasty curtsy-bow before backing away. "I will leave you two here."

Ursa watches as her mother retreats down the stairs before turning back to Ozai, grinning. "I've never seen my mother act like that around anyone before."

Ozai shrugs. "Everyone does." It's a fact, not a boast. He studies Ursa carefully. "Except for you."

She doesn't know whether she's suppose to be embarrassed or if he's complimenting her. His tone is very neutral - practiced quality of a prince, mastered even at this age.

"That's why I like you," he says, and suddenly he's grinning. He leans towards her, cupping a flame in his hand. "Now watch this!"


	2. Turtle Ducks

She is walking alone through the forest, knowing her mother will be angry if she finds out but not really caring at the moment. She is ten years old already, for goodness's sake; she isn't a _baby_ anymore.

Ursa is going to the small lake in the middle of the forest. In her hand she is carrying a small paper sack with bread crumbs in it - all for the turtle ducks. She knows that it's the right time of year for them to have babies, and she can't wait to see the turtle ducklings.

When she reaches the edge of the lake, she sits down, not bothering to _"sit like a proper lady"_ , as her mother would put it. There isn't anyone but her out here anyway. So she sits cross-legged, a position that her mother  _hates_  because of how her knees push out her dress. Her mother thinks it makes Ursa look like a frog. 

Ursa doesn't really care, and now that she's alone in the forest she cares even less. She opens her paper sack, and the rustling draws out the turtle ducks she's been waiting for. They're familiar with this routine. Here is a mother with her four babies, quacking softly, gliding towards Ursa at full speed. Ursa tosses out a handful of crumbs to them, and they eagerly scoop up them up from the water.

"Hello, momma," she says. "You look like you've been doing well." She tosses some more crumbs. "Your babies are very cute." She longs to scoop one of the fluffy turtle ducklings up and cuddle it, but she knows from experience that it wouldn't end well. She's learned that the hard way, and she ruefully rubs the red mark on her hand, which even now is still a little painful.

More turtle ducks are approaching. More mothers with babies. Young mateless males. Ursa feeds them all, amused as she watches them squabble over her bread crumbs.

"Hey! What are you doing here?"

Ursa jumps and nearly drops her bag of bread crumbs. She has not expected to encounter anyone else out here. As she turns around, she sees that it's a young boy, dressed in rather fancy red and gold robes. He walks up to her, having apparently emerged from the trees somewhere, and stares down at her somewhat haughtily.

She glares back, not wanting to show any weakness or hesitation. Something tells her that this boy is the kind who can take advantage of that. "I'm feeding the turtle ducks," she says, matching the boy's own haughty tone. It takes him by surprise, she can tell. Her eyes flick up to his headpiece and she tries not to let her surprise show on her face when she realizes that this is Prince Ozai. "What are _you_  doing here?" Why on earth would the prince be out in the woods alone?

"I was practicing my firebending," he says, a little defensively.

The turtle ducks have retreated, wary of the sudden and unfamiliar intruder. Ursa turns back to them. "Now look what you've done," she complains. "You've scared them all away." She tosses out a few more crumbs, hoping that they will come back. She can tell that some are tempted but still unsure of getting too near. "Sit down," Ursa orders Ozai, before realizing what she has just done. Ordering the prince around! Still, she has come out here to enjoy herself, and he will not ruin it. "They're afraid of you."

To her very great surprise, Ozai sits down next to her. She offers the bag to him, and, a little uncertainly, he reaches in and grabs a handful of crumbs. He tosses them out to the water, and this time a few brave turtle ducks approach. Mothers still remain back, still fearful for their babies.

Ursa has not seen the prince in years; at least not up close. The parties she has attended at the royal palace over the next few years allowed her only glimpses of him at a distance. She has not spoken to him since their first encounter.

She still remembers that night, four years ago, when he showed her his firebending. It's one of the earliest memories she can recall. Some details are hazy in her memory, but she still remembers the way the fire lit up his face, the way he told her,  _"Don't worry, there's nothing to be afraid of"_  when she had been afraid of the dark. She figures that he has probably forgotten all about it by now.

She looks up to see that he is staring intently at her. Blushing, but too afraid to ask him to stop, she turns back to the turtle ducks. Suddenly she feels self-conscious of the way she's sitting and wonders if he thinks she's strange and unrefined.

"I know you," he suddenly says, very quietly.

She blinks rapidly and turns back to him. "You do?"

"Yes. You're that girl... the one who liked my firebending. Ursa. You're that girl who's not afraid of me."

She is so surprised that he remembers her, and  _how_  he remembers her, that she can't think of anything to say. "Um. Yes, I suppose."

A rather awkward silence settles over them. A mother turtle duck approaches Ozai and bravely nips at his pant leg, quacking loudly. Ozai jerks his leg back from the water's edge. "Get off, you stupid thing!" But the mother is persistent and only detaches herself after a few wild jerks of his leg.

Ursa lets a giggle slip out before she can stop herself. His face is red, and he is huffy. "What was that for?" he asks, annoyed.

"She was protecting her babies from you. That's what mothers do."

"Hmph." Ozai folds his arms and glared at the turtle ducks. "I didn't even do anything."

Ursa shrugs. "You scared them."

Ozai frowns and stares at the turtle ducks as he absentmindedly grabs another handful of crumbs and tosses it to them. "So you came out here just to feed the turtle ducks?"

"Well. Yes." Ursa shrugs, slightly embarrassed. "I just wanted to get away from my mother. She's always to into formalities and 'proper behavior' and all that, and it gets tiresome. Father is all right, but he's busy most of the time. And besides, I like spending time alone. It's peaceful." She realizes what she has said and hastily adds, "Not that it isn't nice to, um... be here with you."

He gives her a look, like he doesn't believe her. "I suppose... I know how it feels."

"What?"

"My parents. My mother... is a kind woman, but she has little time for me. My father..." Ozai's face tightens. "My father has only eyes for Iroh. And my parents are both growing old; their company isn't something that I particularly enjoy." He descends into moody silence.

Ursa doesn't know what to say. She knows virtually nothing about the prince and what sort of life he lives, but she gets the feeling that it isn't a very happy one. It surprises her. She had always thought that he had had everything he needed and wanted, and she says so. "But don't you have nearly everything you want? You have many servants. You have the best food, the best clothes, a comfortable palace - "

"What good is food or clothing to me?" he says, and he sounds angry. "An easy life in the palace? Maybe so, but that doesn't mean that I'm happy." He turns away.

Most people would have thought that this was simply the talk of a spoiled prince who wasn't satisfied with that he had. But Ursa realizes something else, because she's felt it before too. He's lonely.

His brother is much older than him, already a grown and married man; his father is elderly and short-tempered and favors his first son; his mother is kind but dismissive. Ursa knows that he doesn't need any more of the luxuries of palace life. He needs something much more than that.

"You can talk to me about it if you want," she says. 

He looks at her, surprised.

Suddenly she feels rather foolish. "I-I mean - you know, if you ever... need someone to talk to," she says lamely. She's afraid to use the word _friend,_ not sure if he'd even want her friendship anyway.

He doesn't say anything for the longest time, only stares, and Ursa, embarrassed, lowers her hand back into her paper sack to grab some more crumbs for the turtle ducks. Oh well, the offer hadn't hurt.

But when she chances a glance back at him, he's no longer looking at her but at the turtle ducks.

He doesn't say anything, but she knows the gratitude in the smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this little encounter was supposed to be a parallel to Zuko's eventual encounter with the turtle ducks at the pond, if you remember that from his flashback.


	3. The Fountain

Ursa is trying to make conversation with the other girls. Her mother has told her that it is "high time" that she make some "friends", and "where better to start than at the celebration of Prince Iroh's birthday?"

Ursa is annoyed. She has friends. Just not the kind of friends her mother wants her to have. Sometimes she sneaks out to go play with the peasants' children, something she knows her mother would forbid her from ever doing again if she ever found out. But those kids are nice, Ursa thinks, and they don't have to worry about court diplomacy, which Ursa finds refreshing. And she has her turtle ducks, for when she can't sneak out to play. But turtle ducks and commoners will hardly gain her mother's approval, so Ursa decides to at least try to make an effort with the other nobles' daughters.

She is sitting with Mei Fan and several other girls on the edge of enormous fountain in the garden. "So..." Ursa begins awkwardly. These girls are cool and refined and stiff and formal. Ursa doesn't quite feel comfortable around them. "How are you?" She's only talked to Mei Fan once before in her life, and it had been an exchange of few words.

"Fine, thank you." Then, as if she's reluctant to do so, Mei Fan adds, "And how about you?"

"Good, thanks."

Mei Fan and the other girls continue to scan the crowd, ignoring each other and Ursa. They are all silent, squinting, leaning this way and that as they search for something amongst the people.

"What are you looking for?" Ursa asks, wondering at their peculiar behavior.

Mei Fan and several of the other girls turn to her, eyeing her coolly. "Not  _what_ , who," Somi says, letting a clear note of disdain color her voice. "Prince Ozai, of course."

"Prince Ozai? What for?"

Mei Fan rolls her eyes. "Because he's the prince. Why else would we come here?"

Ursa is surprised. Their sole reason for attending the party is to see Prince Ozai? 

" _Because_ ," Mei Fan continues, sounding as though she is irritated with Ursa's inability to comprehend, "he needs a wife."

"A wife?" Ursa asks, laughing. "But we're only thirteen!" The idea is ludicrous to her; how could they be thinking about marriage right now?

None of the other girls laugh with her. "It's never too late to start," Mei Fan says breezily, as if she's done discussing with an incompetent child. "Ozai will marry soon."

Ursa doesn't exactly consider Ozai's impending marriage to be _soon_. He probably won't marry until he's around 18 or 19, five or six years from now. She supposes that it's not that long for those who want to "plan ahead", but a lot could happen in that time. For all they knew, Ozai could die of a random disease or be hit by lightning.

She smiles slightly, knowing how the other girls would react if they knew what she was thinking. Ursa certainly doesn't want Ozai dead, of course, but imagining the scandalized looks on their faces is amusing.

There's a sudden excited murmur through the girls. "There he is!" Mei Fan says breathlessly. "And Fire Lady Ilah is with him!"

Ursa turns to look, curious despite herself. Sure enough, there is Prince Ozai, being led towards them by Lady Ilah. Ursa senses the girls on either side of her shifting, changing; their stone faces become warm, the hard lines of their mouths become soft.

"Hello, my dears," Ilah says. She has stopped right in front of them with Ozai. Her voice is gentle. "You all look rather bored. Perhaps my son can help you with that?" Ilah, of course, knows why the girls are there and what they are looking for. She is amused by them but has decided to do them a favor and give them what they want, at least tonight.

Prince Ozai looks surly. His gaze alights on each girl, one-by-one, pausing briefly on Ursa before moving on. She takes the time to study his face.

The childish roundness of his face is giving way to a lean jaw. He is taller now, certainly taller than her. His eyes, the same dark gold she remembers, contrast sharply with his black hair, piercing as he looks over them.

He is turning out to be quite good-looking, Ursa notes with a little more surprise than she probably should have. No wonder the other girls were so desperately looking for him. But Ursa doesn't want to be like them. She doesn't want to turn into someone else just to win him over. She still has her own life to live, and charming Ozai isn't part of it.

She's only thirteen, darnit. Plenty of time for crushes and other boys and all that. Besides, a crush on the  _prince_  could only lead to misery. He could have any girl he wanted; why take any chances?

"I'll just leave you all here with him," Lady Ilah says, and Ursa can hear a suppressed laugh in her voice as she walks away, leaving poor Ozai at the mercy of young teenaged girls.

He stands there stiffly. No one says anything. Finally he opens his mouth to speak, but what comes out of his mouth surprises everyone.

"Hello, Lady Ursa."

Ursa can feel the heat rush to her cheeks as she feels everyone turning to look at her. She doesn't want to see their expressions. She hears Mei Fan give a little disdainful sniff.

"Hello, Prince Ozai," Ursa says. She forces herself to meet his gaze. She has always held her own against him, and that is not about to change. After all, didn't he recognize her as the girl who is not afraid of him?

"Hello," Mei Fan butts in. "I'm Mei Fan."

Ozai, who looks like he was about to say something else to Ursa, stops. "Oh. Hello, Lady Mei Fan." He seems uninterested, which Mei Fan notices. She gives a huff before trying again.

"You look quite dashing tonight, Prince Ozai."

Ursa resists the urge to laugh. Quite dashing? Who said things like that?

"Oh... thank you." He seems mildly surprised. "You look nice, too."

It's an obligatory return compliment, but Mei Fan seems satisfied. She beams. "Thank you!"

The other girls take the chance to introduce themselves as well. Ursa sits quietly, waiting for them to finish. Finally they do, and Mei Fan takes charge again. "Prince Ozai, do come join us," she says. "Have a seat!"

Ozai takes a step forward - Ursa's heart gives a little involuntary flutter as she realizes that he is headed towards her - but Mei Fan quickly scoots over, closing the gap between her and Ursa. Mei Fan pats the other side of her, inviting him to sit between her and Somi. So he does, and Ursa finds herself strangely disappointed.

They begin to make conversation. Polite talk, obvious flattery - it's not really Ursa's kind of thing, never has been and never will be. The other girls who are sitting farther away come closer, standing to cluster around Prince Ozai. Ursa, on the other hand, drifts off into her own thoughts, daydreaming and happy that she doesn't have to deal with them anymore.

She sneaks a glance at the girls. They all seem to be completely absorbed with Ozai, who is looking overwhelmed. Ursa feels rather sorry for him, but at the same time she's glad that he's distracted them. She stands up and looks through the crowd, wondering where she should go. She catches sight of the long tables of food at one end of the courtyard, under a dark red canopy. Perfect. Rubbing her growling stomach, she makes her way over.

The table is piled with all sorts of delicious foods. Ursa's mouth waters as she inhales the different flavors. She almost can't decide what to get, settling for a little bit of everything. As she piles her plate with food, she catches sight of a plate of golden-brown roast duck meat, sliced into thin pieces. Next to it is a small plate of thin pancakes, a little tub of sauce, and a bowl of green onion garnish.

Roast duck. She knows that it is a favorite of Prince Iroh's, and it happens to be one of her favorites as well.

After filling the rest of her plate with roast duck, Ursa makes her way back to the fountain. She sits down on the edge again, near the girls, and begins to eat.  _Mm_. It tastes like heaven to her. A few of the other girls glance at her, including Mei Fan, who raises a disdainful eyebrow before returning her attention to Ozai. Ursa couldn't care less; she's hungry, she so will eat.

She sets her plate down next to her and to wipe her mouth with a handcloth. As she picks her plate back up, Mei Fan suddenly turns, her arm swinging around and knocking the plate from Ursa's hand.

"Oops!" Ursa hears Mei Fan say, and Ursa curses as she tries, in that split second, to save the plate and the food from falling into the fountain. She lunges and scrambles but loses her balance; she only has a moment to register what is happening before she goes tumbling sideways into the fountain.

There's a splash, and Ursa is suddenly soaked to the skin as she slams against the bottom of fountain, landing painfully on her shoulder. The water hadn't been nearly deep enough to soften the fall. Spluttering, she sits up and wipes the water from her face, unable to believe what has just happened. She - and her plate of food - have just tumbled into the fountain. The  _Fire Lord's_  fountain. In front of the  _prince_.

Disgusted, she stands up and splashes over to the edge of the fountain, where the other girls - and Ozai - are staring at her. Some of the girls are giggling and whispering. Her face is burning, and she can't bring herself to look at either Mei Fan or Ozai.

As she clambers back over the edge of the fountain, Mei Fan points to the remains of Ursa's plate of food in the fountain. "Ew!"

Ursa glares at Mei Fan, her irritation boiling over even in the face of her humiliation. " _You_  were who knocked my arm over!"

"Sorry," Mei Fan says, but she rolls her eyes, smirking. "It was an accident."

"Just like you," Ursa mutters under her breath as she shakes her hair loose from what remains of its intricate knot so she can wring it out.

Mei Fan bristles. " _What_ did you say?" she snaps.

"Nothing," Ursa says coolly. She knows that her mother would be shocked at her words, especially because she was speaking them in front of the prince.  _"He'll think you're undignified!"_  she'd be saying. At the moment those are the least of Ursa's concerns, though; besides, her dignity has pretty much disappeared with the fall into the fountain.

She catches sight of Ozai behind Mei Fan and is angry and surprised to see that he's grinning. She's not sure if it's because of her fall or because of what she said. Probably the former, she thinks. With an irritated huff she turns away from all of them. Her clothes are soaked with water, and there is duck sauce splattered all down one sleeve. Her mother will kill her.

"So inelegant," Mei Fan sniffs.

Ursa whirls back around. "At least I don't always have my face scrunched up all the time like I'm smelling something horrible," she snaps. "Of course, with the way  _you_ smell, I'm not surprised that you always look like that."

A shocked expression crosses Mei Fan's face, and Ursa feels a sort of burning, perverse satisfaction. She has never outright insulted anyone like that in her life, but it feels good, especially when it's Mei Fan. She's tired of the way the other girl is constantly trying to embarrass and make fun of her, especially in front of Ozai. Ursa won't be surprised to know if Mei Fan had knocked her plate over on purpose.

Ursa glances at Ozai again to see that now he's grinning broadly as he watches them. Her temper flares up again and she snaps at him. "And  _you_ , Prince Ozai, can forget about anything that I've said to you before. If you ever need anyone to talk to, it certainly isn't going to be  _me_." Granted, he has never taken her up on the offer since that day three years ago, but she knows that he remembers it.

A look of surprise crosses his face, and Ursa wonders too late if she shouldn't have said that. But her humiliation and her irritation with Mei Fan, which has been building up over the night, rules out all sensible judgment.

With that, Ursa turns around and marches off. As she walks away, she hears Mei Fan's voice: "Well, good riddance. And what was she talking about when she said you needed someone to talk to, Prince Ozai?"

Ursa speeds up, scowling.

She hears Ozai's voice, but she doesn't hear his reply.


	4. The Master

"Prince Ozai," she says, her voice a little frostier than than normal. She is determined to keep her composure around him. But the years have been especially good to him; he's now tall and strong and handsome. His dark hair is longer now, and he wears some of it loose, some in the classic Fire Nation topknot - similar to his father's. His crown glints in the light of the lanterns.

"Lady Ursa," he says smoothly, and his voice weaves around her like silk as he takes her hand and kisses it. She resists the urge to yank her hand away; not because she doesn't enjoy the contact - she does, though she won't admit it - but because of how flustered he is making her. She can feel the stares of the other girls boring into her and wishes Ozai would hurry up with his introduction.

But he seems to know how she is feeling, and he lets himself hold her hand for a split second longer than necessary before releasing it.

She expects him to leave now, to give his attention to all the other young women who are demanding it, but he doesn't. "It has been far too long since we have last spoken. How have you been, my lady?" he asks.

"Fine," she says stiffly. She still remembers the incident from three years ago. She can see the humor in his eyes, though his expression remains solemn. Clearly he remembers it as well.

"Don't tell me that you're still smarting over  _that_ ," he says.

She huffs and crosses her arms, turning away. "So what if I am?"

"You certainly don't seem like the brooding type. And for the record - I wasn't laughing at you, if that's what you thought."

"Oh really, then?" She raises an eyebrow, skeptical. "Then what  _were_  you laughing at?"

"What you said to Mei Fan. It was quite amusing." Even now there's a slight grin on his face as he glances around them, notices all the girls standing nearby - most notably Mei Fan, who is glaring daggers at Ursa - then holds out his hand. "Shall we dance?"

"Oh - " She is taken aback. The prince has just asked her to dance with him! Her mother would be swooning with joy. But Ursa still hasn't quite forgiven him. "Well - all right."

"All right?" He raises an eyebrow. "Most girls would be much more enthusiastic than that."

"I'm not most girls," she says bitingly, and too late she wonders if she should hold her tongue. But she can't help it. If she's completely honest with herself, she knows that a part of her enjoys this banter with him, even though she knows that many would disapprove. _Don't be so bold_ , they would chide. _It is not your place to speak to the prince like that._ But Ursa refuses to fawn over him and flatter him like everyone else; she has her own pride to think about, too.

Not to mention that she's still irritated with him, and it rises to the surface plainly enough. 

Ozai, however, seems amused. "No, you are not," he says. "I of all people should know that best. Now, please take my hand or I will look like a fool."

He is charming, she must admit. She gives him her hand and he leads her out to where other couples are dancing. She can practically feel Mei Fan's eyes boring holes into her back and resists the urge to turn around and return the glare.

Ozai leads her through the first dance. "Do you still mean what you said before?"

"What did I say?" Ursa asks. Their voices are low murmurs, blending with the rest of the crowd.

"That if I ever needed anyone to talk to, you wouldn't be that person."

"You have an astounding memory, Prince Ozai."

"Only when it comes to you." A smile flashes across his face before it's gone. "Do you still mean it?"

Ursa shrugs. "It's not as if you've ever taken me up on the offer."

"Not by my own choice," he says, and she knows that this is the truth.

"If you really want, I can take it back," she says, rolling her eyes and trying to hold back her smile.

"I do really want that." She can tell that he's fighting his own grin.

"Oh, all right. Who am I to deny the prince anything?"

He laughs. "That certainly isn't the mindset you usually have when you talk with me."

She gives a one-shouldered shrug, but she's smiling now, too. "You've noticed?"

"Of course I have, my lady."

They finish two dances together before Ozai sighs and releases her hand. "As much as I'm enjoying this, it wouldn't do for the prince to give all his attention to only one lady... people will talk."

She nods, understanding but at the same time slightly disappointed - a feeling that she tries to squash. Her initial irritation with him has mostly disappeared - _mostly_. "Of course, Prince Ozai." She tries to turn and go, but he takes her hand.

"Afterwards, I have something that I would like to show you," he says. "You are not leaving soon, are you?"

"No, not if you would like me to stay," she says, and then she wonders if she should have made that implication. Does he truly want her to stay? She sighs inwardly. It's tiring, having to navigate the diplomatic playing field like this.

But the corners of his mouth twitch, like he's trying to hold back a smile. "Yes, I would like that."

She is flattered, more so than she would like to admit, but she's still wary. She's known him for a long time, but that doesn't mean that she knows him  _well._  And the humiliation from three years ago still burns in her memory.

He releases her hand. "Save some dances for me."

She nods, suddenly very confused, bows and hurries away.

Conflicting emotions rise within her. She only has a few years to go before her parents will begin to insist on marriage. Ursa has no desire at all to be part of an arranged marriage, but she knows that that is what lies ahead for her.

She is not a dreamer. She does not have her head floating in the clouds. She is down-to-earth, practical, her feet planted firmly on the ground.

But she does want to love.

She wants to love the man she will marry, to feel that romance kindling between them. She wants him to love her. She doesn't want to be a prop for some nobleman. And she isn't sure if her future with Ozai lies somewhere near where her hopes for her marriage do. He had sought her out, hadn't he? 

It's far too early to call it  _love_ , she thinks, but she knows that there's something about him that strikes her... something she feels for him that's certainly very different than what she feels for any other man.

Or perhaps - and this is what she is afraid of - is she, too, simply taken by his good looks, his charm, and his status as the prince? Even Ursa isn't quite sure... and this is why she is trying so hard to test both herself and him. This is why she must be careful.

He is the prince. And any business with the prince is risky business.

Ursa is reluctant to dwell on these thoughts for too long. It's a mess, trying to pick through everything; they've only danced once and he's already affecting her like this. She sighs.

"Care to have this dance, Lady Ursa?"

In the split second after she hears the voice, she thinks it is Ozai, and her heart leaps. But as she's looking up, she processes the voice and realizes that it's only Rozon. He is holding out his hand to her.

"Oh..." Ursa doesn't want to, but she doesn't want to risk relations between her family and his. So she nods and stands up, taking his hand, and he leads her out to dance.

"You look very beautiful tonight," Rozon says, as they glide over the dance floor.

"Thank you," Ursa says, suddenly wary of his intentions. She has never had much to do with Rozon before, despite the fact that their parents are good friends. He has just never been to her tastes.

Over his shoulder, she suddenly catches sight of Prince Ozai, who is dancing with another girl. But he isn't looking at his dance partner - he's looking straight at Rozon, who is oblivious. And his brow is furrowed and there something akin to a glare on his face as he watches the young nobleman.

Ozai suddenly looks past Rozon and sees Ursa staring at him. She blushes and lowers her gaze, feeling the heat rushing to her cheeks.

Rozon mistakes the blush as a reaction to his own words, and he leans in, giving her a winning smile. "You're quite lovely, Lady Ursa. You would make a perfect wife."

Ursa looks up, the color draining from her cheeks as fast as it had risen. "What?" she demands. She wrenches back from Rozon's grip, her heart hammering as the sudden realization crashes over her.

"Calm down, my lady. I apologize, it must have surprised you..." Rozon holds out his hand again, but Ursa doesn't take it. "But I stand by what I said before - you'd make a lovely wife."

Ursa swallows. Her mind is racing. Rozon wishes to marry her - and she knows that her parents and his, who have been good friends for many years - will likely support him. "Thank you, but I - " Ursa glances at Ozai again, but he is no longer there. "I - do not wish to talk about this right now." She tells herself to calm down. She still has at least two or three years left before she will have to be married.

"Very well," Rozon says, still holding out his hand. "But come, let us dance some more."

"I'm sorry," Ursa says, "but... my... er, my feet are very tired. I really think that I should rest now." She's lying, but she can't bear to be this close to him for a second longer.

He looks annoyed, but Ursa quickly hurries away before he can say anything. Once she is out of sight from him, she stops and takes a deep breath. No. No. Calm down. There is still time.

"Lady Ursa?"

Ursa jumps, thinking it's Rozon, but as she turns she sees Ozai, looking concerned. A wave of relief floods through her. "Oh, hello, Prince Ozai."

"Are you... okay?"

"I'm fine," she says breathlessly. "Perfectly fine."

"Who was that... man you were dancing with?" Ozai asks. "Did he... upset you?"

"Oh, no," Ursa says quickly, shaking her head. "No, I'm fine, I assure you."

He doesn't look quite satisfied with her answer, but he lets it go. "If you're sure. Now... I have something to show you, as I mentioned earlier."

"Oh - right. Of course."

He casts her one last uncertain look before turning and leading her through the crowd. He leads her to the garden, where the noise and hubbub of the crowd die down as they immerse themselves in silence.

He glances up at the moon. "It's dark enough now. Good."

She wonders what he means by that as they walk along the garden path, but she doesn't ask. They walk in silence for several minutes - the gardens are enormous - before they finally emerge from the other end, on the other side of the palace.

"We won't be bothered here," he says. She wonders what it is that he wants to show her that requires them to be alone. Worry begins to nibble at her. 

He turns away from her, fiddling at his robe, and then takes her completely by surprise as he shrugs it off. Ursa quickly looks away, thankful that it's too dark to see the blush on her face. "What - what are you doing?" she hisses, trying to hide her embarrassment.

He looks around at her, surprised. "Oh - are you uncomfortable?" he asks, and she can hear the grin in his voice.

"No!" she says, then relents. "Well - kind of."

He laughs. "I'd keep the robe on, but it's harder to move around in."

She chances another glance at him. He's walking further away from her now, and with his back turned towards her she takes the moment to appreciate his figure.

No, Ursa is not a daydreamer... but she is very glad that he can't see her face right now.

He swings his arms to stretch briefly before holding a hand up and shooting a large fireball up into the sky. A low  _boom_  fills the otherwise peaceful night. She jumps, taken by surprise, then watches open mouthed as it fades into the sky. He shoots another one with his other hand before turning back around to face her. "Just warming up," he says. "But it's a big improvement since when you last saw my firebending, isn't it?"

She can't help but smile, still remembering his six-year-old self showing her his firebending for the first time, and now she knows why he has brought her out here. "Yes, it certainly is."

"Do you still enjoy watching firebending as much as you did before?" he asks.

She nods, a little embarrassed, wondering if he'll think her silly. "Yes... I do." And she has never witnessed the bending of a master, which she knows he surely is.

"Then I hope you'll enjoy this." He turns back around and takes a breath. Then he begins with an explosion of movement and light and heat - and Ursa is momentarily blinded by the intensity of the flames. When she can see properly again, there he is, graceful but deadly, looking as though he is locked in a fierce dance with the fire. She has never seen anything like it, and even from this distance she can feel the heat of the flames on her face. The roar of the fire fills her ears.

In the night it is even more breathtaking than she could have imagined. He is moving so quickly that his limbs are a blur, and he moves,  _dances_ , in a ring of fire. His power is extraordinary. Flames burst from his palms and his feet, deadly flowers of heat as he duels his unseen enemy. And Ursa feels as though there is no one in the world who can stop him.

Suddenly he stills, and his flames die away in the night air. A rush of wind brushes her face, wonderfully cool. She wonders if he is done, but then he raises his arm. A jet of flame, which grows and expands, erupts from his palm into a massive sheet of fire in the sky. And then the flames are coming down upon them like burning rain, going out just several feet above their heads. Ursa watches, trying to preserve the memory in her mind forever, at this extraordinary sight. Like little stars, she thinks. Little stars raining down upon them. Beautiful and deadly.

Just like him.

When the flames have completely burned themselves out, her gaze returns to him. He's standing there, watching her impassively, waiting for her to say something. And even though he doesn't says it, she knows that he's hoping for her approval.

"That..." she begins. "That was... beautiful." Beautiful doesn't even begin to describe it, but she has never felt more at a loss for words than she has now. She wonders what it is about _her_ that has allowed her the honor of having a personal show to witness the prince's firebending, but she doesn't ask. "It was... I don't know," she says breathlessly, and she stands up. "It was wonderful."

He smiles then, evidently pleased. "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Of course. It was... I've never seen anything like it before. No one I know can do that." She laughs.

He walks over to pick up his discarded robe but doesn't put it back on. She can see the sweat glistening on his skin and wonders just how hot it had been in the midst of the flames. She watches, unsure of what she should do now that it's over. 

"Still uncomfortable?" he murmurs, and the grin is back as he walks over to her.

"Not as much as before," she counters. But he's coming closer, and he smells of smoke and sweat and  _Ozai_  and she is overwhelmed by his presence. He stops right in front of her, and she forces herself to keep her eyes on his face.

"You are the only one who I've ever shown that to," he says quietly.

"It was an honor," she says, and she means it. And she is still wondering why it is her that he has chosen.

He chuckles, but then becomes solemn again. He is very close now... barely a foot away.  _Oh Agni, he's going to kiss me_ _,_  Ursa thinks wildly, but then he sighs and a breath of flame bursts in the air between them. "Perhaps it is too soon," he murmurs to himself, and she isn't sure what he means by that. He turns away, leaving her with a vague feeling of disappointment and confusion. "We should return now," he says.

She knows that they should, but she doesn't want to. Somehow it feels as though there is unfinished business between the two of them. But she doesn't know exactly what it is nor how to bring it up. "Yes... I suppose we should." She watches in silence as he puts his robe back on, removing all evidence of what has just happened; other than just a few loose strands of hair out of place, he looks every bit unruffled as he did before.

But as they turn to go back to the gardens, she lays a hand on his arm. "Prince Ozai."

"Yes?"

"Thank you for showing me your firebending." And she knows that something has changed between them.


	5. Ember Island

Ursa fidgets in her seat, eager for the play to begin. Even the fact that she is here with Mei Fan can't curb her excitement. She's always loved the Ember Island Players - perhaps their plays can be a little silly, but Ursa thinks they are charming.

Mei Fan sighs loudly, rolling her eyes. "What are you so excited for?" she asks, fanning herself with her hand.

"The play," Ursa says pointedly. She refuses to let Mei Fan bring her good mood down. It's been a few years since she's last seen a performance.

"It's just the stupid Ember Island Players," Mei Fan says. "Their plays aren't even  _good_."

"Well, I like them," Ursa says, irritated. "Why did you agree to come if you don't even like them?" She can't for the life of her think why Mei Fan would accept her parents' invitation. Spending time with Ursa at an Ember Island Players performance certainly isn't Mei Fan's idea of quality entertainment, and both Mei Fan and Ursa know it.

"Ursa, haven't you  _heard?_ " Mei Fan asks impatiently. "The royal family will be here tonight as well!"

"Oh." Of  _course_. Ursa should have guessed. Mei Fan is here for Prince Ozai. Ursa rolls her eyes. Over the years, it seems, Mei Fan's zealous pursuit of the prince has not wavered.

Although, Ursa supposes, perhaps Mei Fan's actions are a little more reasonable now at this age. After all, it won't be long before the prince will have to marry. Ursa has heard word that Azulon now has him actively searching for a wife, which explains the sudden increase in the number of celebrations at the royal palace over the past few months. Ursa has attended a few of them, but they are crowded and noisy and diplomatic minefields. And there are always so many people there that she never even catches so much as a glimpse of Ozai.

Which suits her fine, of course. They are merely acquaintances... and she knows that keeping a distance from him is always the safest option.

Ursa feels a little twinge of she-doesn't-quite-know- _what_  but pushes it away. She knows that she has been wise to not let herself get too close to Ozai over the years, to actively pursue him like Mei Fan... in the end, she knows, Mei Fan will be disappointed. And Ursa has no intention of putting herself through that same kind of misery.

Besides, she has come here tonight to enjoy the play, not to see Ozai. So she forces him out of her mind and settles back as the fire in the lamps dim and the play begins.

But Mei Fan is ruining it for her. As the play goes on, she makes snide little comments under her breath about the acting and the plot and the effects. Ursa tries to hold back her annoyance.  _Control your temper,_  she tells herself, but Mei Fan is making it incredibly difficult for her to do so. Stupid Mei Fan, who is ruining what should be Ursa's enjoyable night out. Stupid Mei Fan who only came because of  _Ozai._

Finally Ursa can no longer take it. She doesn't know how long it's been, maybe ten minutes, maybe thirty - but Mei Fan's continuous stream of snobbish commentary has made it impossible for Ursa to focus on the play. "Mei Fan!" she snaps, not realizing how loud she is, "Will you be  _quiet?_ You don't need to make your  _stupid_  remarks about each and  _every_  little thing about the play! You are absolutely - "

"Shh!" someone says angrily. Ursa stops, suddenly realizing that everyone around them is looking at her. Mei Fan is smirking.

"Ursa, dear," Ursa's mother says quickly, leaning over, "perhaps you should... go outside to take a moment with yourself." She's embarrassed, Ursa can tell.

Ursa is too, but she's fuming as well. Never in her life has she loathed someone as much as she does Mei Fan. "Fine," she snaps, and she stands up and marches defiantly out of the theatre.

Once outside, she stops to take a deep breath, closing her eyes. She knows that she shouldn't have exploded at Mei Fan like that, but...

She bites her lip and opens her eyes, looking around for the balcony of the building. With a sigh she starts down the hallway towards it, turning her thoughts over in her mind. She knows the real reason why she snapped at Mei Fan. 

It isn't just that Mei Fan's dumb comments about everything had annoyed her - they  _were_  annoying, and Ursa feels justified about that - but Ursa knows that there's another reason too.

She's jealous. It's incredibly stupid, she thinks. And over a man! It doesn't make sense, really, especially because Ursa is fully aware that it has been her own personal decision not to pursue Ozai and has nothing to do with Mei Fan. It would be just as easy - no, _easier_  - to turn around and change that, to do exactly what Mei Fan is doing.

But Ursa is still annoyed. And a little resentful.

 _It's not as if he belongs to you,_  Ursa thinks to herself.  _Don't be silly. Mei Fan has every right and reason to be interested in him._ Besides, Mei Fan certainly isn't the only potential wife for Ozai; it isn't fair to direct all of the annoyance towards her. Ursa sighs and pushes open the doors to go outside, taking slow, deep breaths. The night air is soothing but colder than she expects. She wraps her shawl a little more tightly around her, leaning over the edge of the balcony.

It's peaceful outside, and she's glad to be away from Mei Fan. From up here she can make out the little lights twinkling on the mainland, the sea a vast stretch of black before it.

She doesn't want to go back inside, but the chill is getting to her. She lingers, delaying her return for as long as she can, enjoying the time to herself. But then she sneezes, and then again and again. A crisp wind blows her hair back from her face, and she sniffs loudly, trying to control her suddenly runny nose.

"Cold?"

Ursa yelps in shock and whirls around at the sound of the voice. In the moonlight she can make out a shadow of a human figure approaching her. A man. She hadn't heard anyone come outside. "Who are you?" she hisses, clutching her shawl to herself.

The figure holds up his hands. "Calm down."

Ursa recognizes the voice in the same second that the figure conjures up a ball of flame in one hand, lighting up his face and the balcony. "Prince Ozai?" she asks in disbelief. She wonders briefly if she is imagining things.

"The one and only," he says, sweeping into a mock bow. The flame in his hand flickers with his movement.

"What are you doing out here?" she demands.

"What sort of greeting is that, Lady Ursa?" he asks. "One would think that you are not pleased to see me."

She almost wants to laugh. She  _is_  pleased to see him, but she certainly won't tell him that. "Not many people come out here while there is a play," she says.

"How do you know that I'm here to see the play?"

"What else would you be doing?" she asks, rolling her eyes. "Besides, Mei Fan told me that you and your family would be here."

"Mei Fan?" A look of confusion crosses his face, and then he remembers. "Oh. That young lady."

"Yes," Ursa says, studying his face carefully, trying to read what he's thinking. But he has been trained too well. "She wanted to see you."

"Ah." He approaches Ursa, joining her at the edge of the balcony. Together they look over the island and the ocean that stretches beyond it. "Well, a great many women do," he says. "And here," he continues, holding the flame closer to Ursa, "warm up a bit."

"Oh - thank you," Ursa says, surprised. She holds her hands over it, warming them. The heat of the flames seems to leach the cold right out of her, and she breathes a little sigh of relief. "And what do you mean, a great many women do?" She can guess the reason why, but she wants to hear it from him. "No, actually - first I want to know why you're out here."

He looks away, and because of the shadows cast on his face by the fire she can't see his expression. "You made quite a scene in the theatre," he said, and she can tell that he's smiling. "Very hard not to notice."

"So you followed me out here?" Ursa asks, raising her eyebrows.

"Perhaps," he says lightly, shrugging.

"Why?"

Now he turns back to look at her, and she can see the smile for herself now - and there is a little nervous fluttering in her stomach that she can't quite understand. "You are far more entertaining than the Ember Island Players."

She doesn't know whether that's supposed to be a compliment or not. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

He leans closer now. "You may take the comment as you wish," he says. Sudden he douses the flame in his hand, leaving them in darkness. "Rather impractical," he murmurs, and he moves closer to her. She stands still, frozen, unsure as his arm presses against hers. "A far better way to keep warm, don't you think, my lady?"

She can't tell if he's teasing or not. She swallows, glad that the night conceals the sudden heat in her cheeks. "Of course, Prince Ozai." And she is warm all over - not just because of him up next to her but also because of the way he is making her feel. They spend a few minutes together in silence before Ursa has the courage to speak up again. "You never answered my other question."

"Which one?"

"The one about... the women."

He seems mildly surprised. "Well, certainly you must be aware that my father wants me to marry soon."

Ursa stares out into the night, focusing on not looking at him. "I... wasn't." It's a half-lie. She hadn't been completely sure, but now Ozai has confirmed it.

"Well... he does.  _'Eighteen,_ _'_ " he says, mimicking Azulon. " _'You are already eighteen! Iroh_ _married when he was just seventeen!_ _'_  Well," Ozai says, and there's a hint of bitterness in his voice, "Iroh is the Crown Prince. If he didn't marry early then the courts would be in chaos, with families all hoping for their own daughters to be his wife. But what does it matter for me?"

Ursa doesn't know what to say. She tries to lighten the mood a bit. "Well, from what I've seen, you've got plenty of women chasing after you."

The tension that had built up in Ozai when he mentioned his father now relaxes as he chuckles. "I suppose, but I have little interest in them. Lady Ursa, I am curious," he continues, before she can say anything. "What about you?"

"What do you mean?" she asks, but she knows what he's going to say.

"Your own marriage? Surely your parents will want you to wed soon as well. Many girls your age have already settled down."

She shrugs, trying to control the sudden nervous thumping of her heart. Why had she asked him about this? Marriage? "I..." She swallows as a heavy weight settles in the pit of her stomach. "I am likely to be a part of an arranged marriage," she says quietly. And her stomach knots when she thinks of Rozon.

She hears Ozai inhale lightly but sharply, his only reaction. Then, in a very calm, even voice, he asks, "Have your parents decided on a husband yet, then?"

Ursa tries to read his voice, but he's too good. Years of practice have made him a master at disguising what he is truly feeling. "No. But..."

"But?"

"But it is likely that it will be Rozon. Lord Zhan's son. Our parents have known each other for many years." She does not tell him that she doesn't wish to marry Rozon.

"Zhan's son?" Ozai murmurs. "Yes... I do believe that I know who you are talking about..." He falls silent.

"And you?" she asks. "Have you decided on a wife yet?" The words are wrenched from her, almost involuntarily. She has to know.

"Oh - " He seems surprised that she's asking. "Well... obviously you've figured out by now that the point of our parties is not only for my father to maintain his relations with the nobles, but also for me to find a wife."

She nods. Of course.

"My father is allowing me to make the choice myself... but he has told me that if I don't make a decision soon, he will decide for me."

"And what if the woman says no to your... proposal?"

Ozai gives her a wry smile. "She cannot. At least not without risking the fury of the Fire Lord. And that is a risk few are willing to take." He sighs. "My father may care much less for me than he does for Iroh, but he will make sure that whatever woman I choose cannot deny my proposal."

"Oh." Ursa frowns. She doesn't like that idea at all. 

"Quite frankly," he adds, "I don't know what woman  _would_  say no."

Ursa is irritated, but she knows that he is right. She can't think of a single woman who would turn down Prince Ozai. He is handsome. Sometimes charming. Often aloof - which only seems to attract more women. A powerful firebender. And to top it all off... a prince. What woman  _wouldn't_  want him?

And if she is completely honest with herself, she knows that she wants him too.

She will not admit it, of course. It is for the better. She doesn't want to risk making herself look like a fool in front of the prince - especially not if she is to be engaged to Rozon. Pride - that is something that she knows she shares with Ozai.

"Do you wish to marry him?"

"What?" Ursa asks. His question has come from out of nowhere, catching her by surprise.

"Rozon."

"Well... I suppose not," she admits. "But our families have been friends for years, so it is likely that we will be wed."

"Ah. And nothing will stop this from happening?"

"Most likely not. Mine and his parents have their hearts set on it. There is almost nothing that could change the arrangement." And this is a truth that Ursa has known to herself for a long time.

She wonders why Ozai is asking her so many questions. And his next one catches her off-guard.

"Not even... a proposal from a prince?"

She opens her mouth to answer, then stops as she realizes what he has said. She stares at him, mouth hanging open, and watches as a look of amusement passes over his face. She quickly shuts her mouth and blinks rapidly. "I - well, I suppose - " Is he really implying -

But then there's a loud exclamation of  _"Oh,_ there _you a_ _re, Prince Ozai!"_ and both Ozai and Ursa look round to see a woman pushing open the door and stepping outside to the balcony. Ozai and Ursa jerk away from each other, and Ursa curses Mei Fan under her breath. For Agni's sake, why now? Couldn't she have waited just two more minutes before showing up?

Ozai had very nearly proposed to her. Or at least, had proposed the idea of a proposal, which, Ursa assumes, is the most he's done for anyone so far. It would still be an arrangedmarriage, of course, as Ursa knows that she would have no say in it - but she admits that this is the only arranged marriage that she actually kind of wants.

She isn't going to say anything, though. Especially not with Mei Fan around.

Mei Fan doesn't even glance at Ursa. "What are you doing out here, Prince Ozai?" she asks, and Ursa wants to gag at her falsely sweet voice.

"Just having a talk with Lady Ursa."

Mei Fan sweeps a glance over Ursa, who doesn't hide her cold expression. Gone are the days of trying to become friends with this girl. "I see," Mei Fan says, and her voice is snotty. "Well, come join me back at the play! They're having a break right now, but they will begin the next scene shortly."

Ozai nods slowly, ever polite, and he leaves Ursa's side to join Mei Fan.

Ursa sighs inwardly. She had been hoping that he would decline the offer. And she's more than a little annoyed when Ozai nods at her before turning back to Mei Fan. "Of course, Lady Mei Fan." His tone is suddenly emotionless, his face expressionless, when he turns to Ursa once more. "Would you care to join us, Lady Ursa?"

And Ursa is so irritated with him that she shakes her head no. His face is cold and hard and shows none of the warmth she had seen behind it when they were alone. It is as if he has put on a mask.

"Very well, then," he says, and he turns away. As Ursa watches them leave, she has to bite her lip to keep from screaming in frustration.

What had she been thinking? He hadn't implied  _anything_  when he had mentioned a proposal from a prince. Certainly not that he would possibly want to marry  _her_. He had merely been teasing.

Teasing? But he had seemed so solemn. Surely he hadn't been.

But if he  _had_ , and the more Ursa thinks about it the more she thinks that this is the only possible explanation, she still knows that he never does that around anyone else, at least not that she's seen. Hasn't Mei Fan's appearance just proved that? Surely Ursa isn't imagining things.

But what she is certain that she isn't imagining is how he instantly changes when others join them. He had become an entirely different person when Mei Fan had appeared... Ursa doesn't understand it, but she's not sure if she likes it. It isn't as though he couldn't have dismissed Mei Fan, at least for a short while, in order to finish what he had been saying. But he had not, and had chosen instead to leave with her.

Unless, of course, he  _had_  been finished and had not been implying what she thought he had been. Ursa bites the inside of her cheek. This is what she gets for letting her head into the clouds for even just the briefest of moments. The doubt that she initially had about her decision to keep away from Ozai has vanished.

Yes, she decides, it would be better to forget about him. She wraps her shawl around herself and steps back inside.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been several months since she last saw Prince Ozai at Ember Island. She has heard no word from him since then, and she thinks to herself that he has forgotten what he said to her.

Of course he has. It had been a simple comment, made in passing. It hadn't meant nearly what she had thought it meant.

She is moving past him. Tonight, her parents are holding a celebration of their own at their estate. They say that it's just another regular nobleman's party, but Ursa is no fool. Her parents are growing impatient. They want her to marry. And tonight is their way of finding her a fiancé.

This is common knowledge, of course. Although no one states it outright, and there was no mention of it on the invitation, the celebration is really a means to find a husband for Ursa. It is a common practice by young women's parents who seek suitors for their daughters.

Her parents like to follow tradition, but to Ursa it's just one more night of meeting and greeting and faking her enjoyment.  She doesn't understand. She knows that at this point it's likely that she will wed Rozon, so what's the point of having one these celebrations? "Just in case," was all her parents said when Ursa asked.

 _Just in case for what?_  Ursa wonders. It's not as if she'll get a proposal from the prince. She snorts.

"Ursa, darling," her mother says, and Ursa turns around to see her mother approaching. "Come now, dear. The guests are arriving, and as the daughter of the host you must be there to entertain them." She rearranges a braid on Ursa's head and pats it in place.

 _Charm the noblemen,_ _is more like it,_  Ursa thinks. With a sigh she follows her mother out of her room and outside into their own estate courtyard, where the first thing Ursa sees is Rozon standing with a group of young noblewomen. He says something, and they all laugh.

"Ah, Lady Ursa," he says, catching sight of her and waving her over. "Come join us."

Reluctantly Ursa leaves her mother's side and approaches Rozon and his entourage. They eye her warily, some with clear disdain. Ursa sighs inwardly. She understands the aggression from the other young women when it comes to Prince Ozai, but even Rozon? How tiresome.

"Ladies, this is Ursa," Rozon says, and he puts an arm around Ursa's waist, who resists the urge to push him away. "My soon-to-be wife."

"Not quite yet," Ursa says, forcing a laugh while extracting herself from his arms. "This entire party is for me to find a husband, you know. Nothing's been decided yet."

"Ah, well, if you want to be like that," Rozon says, but Ursa knows that he thinks that he has for the most part been guaranteed her hand in marriage. She privately agrees with him, but she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing.

"I'll, uh, I'll be going now," Ursa says. "I need to meet the other guests, you know." It's a lie. Ursa has no intention of greeting the other guests - she only wants to get away from Rozon and his too-touchy hands and his harem.

She knows what will happen if they marry. Rozon is a possessive man, but he feels no love for her. That much she is sure of. She knows that it's likely that he will continue to bed other women, even after marriage. The thought makes her sick.

Suddenly she hopes very much that another suitor will present himself. She doesn't want to marry Rozon. Briefly she lets herself toy with the idea of what it would be like to marry Ozai... to become his wife, to be the princess. If Mei Fan hadn't appeared - what might have happened instead?

She swallows. She still remembers the night from two years ago when he showed her his bending. He had never told her why he had shown her, why she had been the one he had chosen. At the time she had foolishly thought that perhaps something was different between them...

A new thought occurs to her. Perhaps she hadn't really been special at all. Perhaps it was a habit of Ozai's, to show the young noblewomen performances of his bending... Why? To impress them? Or did he simply want an audience, which his own father would not give him? Perhaps Ursa was simply one in dozens of women who had seen his little show... But then why, she wonders, would he have shown them separately?

 _Ah..._  she thinks. Maybe to do exactly what he had done to her. To confuse her, to lure her into thinking that _she_  was someone special... It's an unsavory thing to do, Ursa thinks, and it isn't something that she would expect of him. Of all the impressions she has gotten of his character, a womanizer doesn't seem to be one.

 _But who knows_ , she thinks. Really, she doesn't know him _that_  well.

The crowd is growing. Ursa is able to hide herself amongst the people, trying to avoid her mother and people who know her. She makes her way to the edge of the crowd, where the courtyard ends and the gardens begin. She peers through the dark, wondering if she should hide in there for the time being. It's unlikely that anyone will go look for her there, though she knows that her mother will be furious if she finds out.

She has just made her decision to leave the rest of the celebration behind when she hears someone's voice, right in her ear.

"Hello, Lady Ursa." Warm breath tickles her cheek.

She whirls around in shock, her heart hammering from both the closeness and her recognition of the voice. "P-Prince Ozai!" she gasps. Her mind goes into overdrive. What is he doing here? How did he find her? She backs away, feeling a flush rise in her cheeks. Why does he have this habit of appearing at the most unexpected moments?

"That isn't how you properly greet someone," he says, but there's a note of amusement in his voice. "How have you been doing?"

Instead she asks her own question. "What are you doing here?" Her voice sounds strong, bold, confident. It disguises what she's truly feeling. 

He hears it, and she watches in satisfaction as surprise crosses his face, before it's gone again. "I... heard about your engagement. So of course I came."

"I'm not engaged  _yet_ ," she says. "And what do you mean 'of course'?"

He looks away. "Are we not friends?"

Friends? She hasn't really ever thought about him like that. It seems too familiar.

He must see the doubt on her face, because he sighs. "Perhaps not, then."

"I don't know what we are," she says.

Ozai glances around. "Where is Rozon?"

Ursa shrugs. "I don't know. Probably entertaining the other women."

"You don't seem to be too concerned."

"I'm not."

"Why not?"

"I don't love him. He can go bed all the other - " The words slip out before she can stop them, and she blushes fiercely, glaring up him, daring him to say something.

The ghost of a smile flickers across his face, then is gone. "Does he love you?"

"Of course not."

"Let us take a walk together, then."

"A walk?"

"Yes. He shouldn't be too concerned with seeing you with another man."

She bites her lip. She doesn't want people to talk, and she's wary of Ozai's intentions, but at the same time she does want to go with him. She knows that it's a bad move, that the emotional damage that she will suffer at his hands will be terrible, but she can't help herself.

She is impulsive, always has been. Her mother hates it.

Thinking about her mother makes the decision for Ursa. "All right, then."

The gardens around Ursa's family estate are smaller than the ones at the palace, but she enjoys them nonetheless. They have a small pond, the home of a family of turtle ducks, which she persuaded her father to build several years ago.

"You lead the way," Ozai says, bowing. A little flustered, Ursa steps in front of him and leads him down the stone path.

The sounds of the party drift away. The night air is cool. The moon is full, casting everything with a sheen of silver. Without thinking about it, she has led him down to the turtle duck pond, which looks like a sheet of liquid silver in the moon.

She sits down on a bench nearby, and he does the same.

"Do you feed the turtle ducks here?" he asks, and she's surprised at his question.

"Yes. How do you know?"

"I guessed." He's half-smiling, and she wonders if he's thinking about the memory from eight years ago. Does he really remember that? Surely not.

They both fall silent. Ursa decides to wait for him to start the conversation. After all, he is the one who wanted to come out here.

Finally he speaks. "It appears as though... what you do not want has happened."

"What?" she asks.

"You said you didn't want an arranged marriage."

"Yes... I did."

He is bringing up their last conversation, and Ursa wonders if he will also address the topic of a proposal from a prince, or if he will skirt around it.

"It seems that nothing will stop it now," he says.

She's growing annoyed again. She doesn't want to talk about this. "Yes, I know," she snaps.

"But I must ask the same thing that I did before... what about a proposal from a prince?" His voice is solemn.

She refuses to let any emotion show on her face as she brings herself to look him in the eye. He looks very serious, and somehow she knows that this time, he isn't going to run away. "I suppose that that would change things," she manages.

"Even though you're likely to wed Rozon?"

"Most likely. After all, this entire thing is for me to find a husband who may not end up being Rozon. And no one would want to risk the wrath of the prince," Ursa says with a wry smile.

He lets out a puff. "And how would you feel about such an arrangement with the prince?"

"It depends on who the prince is." Two could play at this game.

"There is only one prince who has yet to be married, Lady Ursa," he says, and she can almost hear him resisting the urge to roll his eyes.

"For all I know, you could be speaking of another prince in another land," she says. Her heartbeat is loud as a drum in her chest, but she tries to ignore it. Even with all his implications, she doesn't want to get her hopes up.

"You know that I'm not."

"Then say it," she demands, and this time she's not afraid to give the prince a command.

His jaw flexes. He looks annoyed, but he doesn't say anything.

"See," Ursa says, and suddenly she's annoyed too. "This is what I truly dislike about you, Prince Ozai."

"And what is that?" He sounds stiff.

"You refuse to do or say anything directly. It's all about the teasing, the sidestepping. Last time at the play - we were talking about this, this _exact_  situation, but as soon as Mei Fan appeared, you changed."

"What are you talking about?" he asks coolly.

Ursa feels her temper rising. "You know what I'm talking about. Whenever it's just us - you and me, which, let me remind you, is something you always initiate yourself - you seem so  _charming_. And yet, when other people are around, you turn into someone else. You act as if you don't want to even talk to me. Last time, when you spoke of a proposal from a prince - you simply left with Mei Fan in the middle of it. And I have not heard from you since. Now you come back, to my  _engagement celebration,_  and you still will not say anything directly. In fact," Ursa says, pausing to take a breath, "I'm sure that as soon as we return to the rest of the crowd, you will become the  _cold_  Prince Ozai again. I am  _tired_  of this. I am tired of you, Prince Ozai."

His expression is dark. Ursa suddenly wonders if she has gone too far.  _Impulsive_ , she thinks. Her mother would disapprove. But Ursa is determined not to waver.

"You don't understand," he says, through gritted teeth.

" _What_  exactly don't I understand?" Ursa asks coldly.

"You don't - as the prince - I can't - "

He's usually always very smooth. Very eloquent. This is the first time she has ever seen him struggle with his words. "You can't what?" she demands.

"I can't afford - it's not that simple - to let inner feelings show!" he spits.

"And why is that? Is it not proper for a prince to show his  _feelings_?" she asks, and her tone is scathing.

"No," he snarls, "it isn't that. It's only that... you... around you... it's different."

"Oh, well, that explains everything then," Ursa says, tossing her head. "Prince Ozai acts like a real human being around me. He smiles. He laughs. He's kind. But apparently that's not what he can let others see. Somehow I'm not worthy enough to see the  _real_  Prince Ozai." She's so angry that she can hardly think.

"Perhaps," he says, and she knows that he's losing his temper as well, "you are the only one worthy enough to  _see_  the real me!"

"Oh, really now," she says scornfully. "I'm thoroughly honored. Court politics are ridiculous." She stands up. She doesn't want to marry him. He is infuriating.

He stands up as well, blocking her path.

"Please move," Ursa says coldly.

"No."

Ursa turns around and begins walking in the other direction. He follows her and grabs her wrist.

Infuriated that he would try to stop her, she whirls around, yanking her wrist from his grasp. "Leave me _alone_ , _"_ she hisses.

"No."

"Then what do you want?" she snaps.

He takes a deep breath. Suddenly the anger has washed out from his face. He closes his eyes briefly before opening them again, looking uncomfortable.

She waits.

He meets her gaze. "I want to marry you."

-0-

No. She will not let herself be won over by him. She scoffs and turns back around.

"Wait, Lady Ursa."

She forces herself to keep going. She will not be tempted by him.

"Prince Ozai is ordering you to wait. Will you disobey?" he says, sounding dangerously calm.

She stops, then slowly turns around again. "Ordering around someone you want to marry will not make them want to marry you," she says icily.

His gaze is cool. "It seems with you that orders are necessary."

She bites back a retort. "Fine, then. What do you want now?"

"I already told you," he says impatiently.

"And I heard you. Now I'm asking, what do you want me to do about it?"

He lets out a long breath before approaching her again. "Lady Ursa... please try to calm yourself. I wish to speak reasonably with you."

"Oh, so  _now_  you do."

He refuses to rise to the bait of her tone. "Yes, I do. And I will ask - not as Prince Ozai, but as a man - for you to hear me out."

She's struggling with her self-control. What should she do? She knows that she should say no... but the foolish temptation wins out. "Fine." 

"Thank you, my lady." He holds out his hand, but she doesn't give her his. With a sigh he turns to go back to the bench. She follows him, and they sit down.

"So explain yourself," she says. She needs to hear this.

"I will do my best to let you understand," he says. "Why I have done what I have done. Now... imagine yourself in my position."

"Mhm."

"The second prince of the Fire Nation. Second in line to the throne... or he would be, if it were not for his brother's own son." Ozai sighs. "And of course this prince will need a wife. It is his duty." He pauses. "He knows that he can have nearly any woman that he wants. It shouldn't be a problem. But... he knows that over the course of the past years, there is only one who has truly stood out to him."

She knows that he is talking about herself.

"I met you when we were very young," he says quietly, and his sudden switch from "the prince" to "I" makes Ursa involuntarily catch her breath. "Would you believe that I still remember that day? Twelve years ago. You've probably forgotten by now, but - "

"I remember," she says. She does. She has kept the memory with her forever through all these years.

He gives her that half-smile again. "Do you? I'm surprised. I hadn't thought that you would."

"I'm surprised that  _you_  remember. Don't you have far more important things to think about?"

At this he chuckles. "What, may I ask, is more important than the woman that I...?" He trails off, and Ursa feels a strange sort of nervous anticipation in her stomach. But he doesn't finish the sentence. "Even at that age," he continues instead, "I knew you were different. You didn't treat me with the same sort of strange formality that I always received from others - which, back then, I didn't really truly understand the reason for. And... I thought you were funny, for imitating my father." He allows himself a small smile. "This girl, pretending to be an old man... And so..."

"You showed me your firebending for the first time," Ursa says softly.

"Ah, yes. I wanted to show it to someone besides my own family... my father didn't have time for me, my mother had already seen it all with Iroh. So I showed you. It was the first time I could have an audience that appreciated it. As you've enjoyed it ever since." He glances at her, as if to double-check this statement, and she can't help but smile.

"Yes, I have."

"Well," Ozai continues, "over the years we ran into each other several more times. And each time, you proved yourself different from anyone else. You didn't throw yourself upon me like the other women did. It was fascinating. You lived for yourself, not for a man. Not even for the prince. You were not afraid of me."

Ursa looks away, unsure of how to respond.

"Out of curiosity, Lady Ursa, and nothing else... was there a reason for it?" he asks. "It always... intrigued me."

She takes a moment to gather her thoughts. "I simply... did not want to waste my time pretending to charm someone that I would likely never have much of a future with," she says with a small sigh. "After all, you... had many women vying for the position to be your wife. And to become the princess... meant more social gatherings, entertaining people, lots of diplomacy. It simply wasn't a life that I thought I would enjoy."

"Then..." he says quietly. "You... do not want to be the princess."

It is a question in a statement. Ursa swallows. Her heart is suddenly thumping uncomfortably against her chest. "I..." Her stomach has that unfamiliar fluttering in it again. "I wish to be with you," she says quietly. And then she looks away, suddenly embarrassed, afraid to look him in the eye. What would he think of her?

He shifts closer to her, and the fluttering in her stomach - she feels as though she has swallowed a million glow flies - increases tenfold. "I'm very glad to hear that, Lady Ursa."

"Are you really?" she murmurs. She gathers her courage and looks up to meet his gaze.

"More so than you can imagine." He leans closer. "By the time we were sixteen or seventeen... I had already made my decision." He laughs, a little dryly. "Father told me to hurry and choose a wife, but I was far ahead of him."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Ursa asks. Her frustration has returned. "It's been at least a year. And you made little indication of your interest."

He heaves a sigh, turning away now. "Political courting is a complicated business, Lady Ursa. Surely it was clear to you that I enjoyed your company more than others." He stops, hesitating. "And..." he says, his voice quieter now, "even the prince fears rejection."

She almost cannot believe that she has heard those words leave his mouth.  _Rejection?_  The prince feared rejection from her? "I - would never have," she says thickly. "And - for me - it is unwise to assume anything when it comes to a prince. Besides, you said so yourself - no woman would deny you what you wanted. No woman's family would  _allow_  her, even if she wanted to. You could have easily arranged a marriage."

"If only I had known that you were such a willing participant, then I would have."

"And that mattered to you?" she asks softly. Her anger has dissipated.

"It did. You are a free spirit, Ursa. I live a... structured palace life. And not the happiest one. You and my firebending... are my only freedoms, and I cannot take yours away from you. You yourself have said that you would not enjoy life as the princess."

No one has ever said such intimate words to her. And now, at her engagement ceremony, the Second Prince is telling her that she is his freedom - his escape - from his dreary palace life.

"You are quite the romantic," she says, and a hint of teasing enters her voice.

He blinks. "Am I? It's only the truth, my lady. And," he continues, "I was under the impression that most girls liked that sort of thing. Oh, wait - " he says with a quick smile, " - you're not most girls. Isn't that what you said before?"

"A long time ago, I'm sure," Ursa says, and suddenly she's laughing. "Honestly, Prince Ozai, I don't know how you remember these things."

"Ah, I remember every meeting with you," he says. "You stood out to me that much. Even when we were young." He's smiling now, too.

"Although there's one or two things that I wish you'd forget," Ursa says, remembering the humiliating event from their earlier teenage years. She cringes.

"No, I want to remember that too." He knows what she's talking about. "It's still quite amusing."

"You're terrible," she says, but she's smiling. "You and Mei Fan and her friends."

"Oh, Mei Fan." Ozai says her name with patronizing amusement. "She's one of the... more interesting ones." He studies Ursa. "She doesn't seem to like you very much."

"She doesn't," Ursa says with a snort. "She never has."

"Why is that?"

"I don't know. She thought I was unladylike. And then you," Ursa sighs, "had to make it worse."

"Is she jealous?" Ozai asks, and Ursa can tell that he's holding back a grin.

"I suppose. Don't let it go to your head, Prince."

"Ozai."

"What?"

"You may call me Ozai."

For some reason Ursa finds herself blushing. "I... don't think I can do that, Prince - Ozai."

"Why not?"

"Force of habit, for one. And... it seems far too familiar. You are the prince, and I... am simply a nobleman's daughter."

"But when we marry," he murmurs, and at these words Ursa can feel her heart leap in her chest, "you will be the princess and my wife. Of course we shall be familiar."

Ursa swallows. She can't bring herself to meet his gaze. "I - I suppose," she manages.

"Lady Ursa?" A loud male voice startles them both. Ursa had been so into her own private world with Ozai that she had quite nearly forgotten that there was an entire group of guests at the celebration. "Is that you?"

It's Rozon. Ursa can make out his figure coming down the path towards them, and she curses under her breath. Not again. First Mei Fan, now Rozon.

She sees him raise an arm and conjure up a ball of flame in his hand, lighting the path. He sees Ursa and Ozai sitting together and approaches them, puffing out his chest. "Lady Ursa, your mother sent me to find you." He sounds annoyed. "This is your engagement celebration. Proper women do not run off alone with... other men." In the dim glow of the fire, he hasn't quite recognized Ozai yet. With a start, Ursa realizes that Ozai had not worn his headpiece. "It's undesirable behavior. Now, if you'll excuse us - " He holds out a hand to Ursa, who eyes him coldly.

"I was in the middle of a talk," she says evenly.

"A talk?" Rozon raises an eyebrow. "Lady Ursa, you know how  _other_  people will talk if they find out that you have been alone with this man for the entire - "

"Forgive me," Ozai says, standing up, and Ursa notes with private satisfaction that he's several inches taller than Rozon. "I merely wanted to have a discussion with Lady Ursa and brought her out here. I'm afraid that I've taken up quite a bit of her time."

Ursa remains quiet. Suddenly she's afraid that he is going to do what he did last time, end the conversation right at its most crucial point. Leave her wondering if what had just happened really meant anything.

"Indeed you have," Rozon says sniffily. "Don't you know how things work around here? This is  _my_  fiancée."

"I rather thought that she wasn't engaged yet," Ozai says mildly. Ursa wonders what he's thinking.

"As if anyone else will dare challenge me for her hand in marriage. Now come, Lady Ursa," Rozon says briskly. "We are returning to the party."

Slowly, Ursa stands up, feeling her heart sink. Perhaps she had been foolish to expect something else from Ozai. And yet... he had seemed so sincere -

"No."

Rozon, who had turned around, turns back around again. "What?"

"I said no." Ozai remains very calm as Rozon steps up to him, glaring. Rozon lets the flame in his hand go out, leaving them in darkness, with only the pale light of the moon shining down upon them.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" Rozon asks very quietly. His eyes are squinched up in suspicion and anger.

"No means no," Ozai says. "As Lady Ursa has said, we were in the middle of a talk. It's quite important."

"And what exactly is  _so_  important that you must keep her away from the rest of the guests and party? The whole reason this is being held is because of her, as I'm sure you're quite aware."

"Oh, I'm aware, of course," Ozai says. "It's simply that we were discussing our engagement." He says the words so casually that first neither Rozon nor Ursa registers what he has said.

"Your - your what?" Rozon splutters. "Your  _engagement?_  What are you talking about?"

"Our wedding engagement, of course."

Ursa looks down at her feet so that Rozon - and Ozai - can't see her smiling.

"Oh, I see," Rozon says, and he gives a derisive laugh. " _You_  wish to marry Lady Ursa?"

"That's right." Ozai's voice remains pleasant, but even Ursa can hear the hint of danger underneath it.

There's a sudden bright flash, and their little clearing is filled with a blazing light again. Ursa looks up to see that Rozon's hand is filled with flames, his face in an ugly snarl. He has always been quick to lose his temper. Ursa wonders if he will challenge Ozai.

 _To an Agni Kai, perhaps?_  she wonders. She's not sure if she wants to see that play out. An Agni Kai over her hand in marriage. The thought is terrifying, and yet part of her is fascinated with the thought of Ozai -  _Prince_  Ozai - dueling for her hand in marriage.

Rozon doesn't attack Ozai, not just yet. He knows that there are consequences from attacking another unarmed civilan; but just how great his consequences would be in  _this_  case, he doesn't know. Ursa can't help but be slightly amused - attacking the prince! She wonders why Rozon hasn't recognized Ozai yet. But then, she thinks, Rozon is a nobleman's son, not as important as his father quite yet, and likely not important enough to meet the prince himself. 

"Are you going to attack me?" Ozai asks, very calmly.

Rozon huffs. His eyes dart to Ursa, who quickly rearranges her expression to one of neutrality. The sight of her seems to make his decision for him. "No..." he says slowly. "But... I challenge you to an Agni Kai!"

Ursa blinks. She hadn't actually expected that to happen. Hmph. Rozon was even more impulsive than she was. How could her mother approve?

A slow smile - a cold, humorless one - spreads across Ozai's face. "Are you sure about that?" he asks quietly.

"Yes, I'm sure!" Rozon says. "We will duel for Lady Ursa's hand in marriage! Unless - " and here he pauses, smirking, "you're not a firebender."

"Oh, I can assure you that I am," Ozai says. His words are low, dangerous. Ursa has never seen him like this before. "I accept, then. Let us return to the party, so that we may have an audience."

For a moment Rozon hesitates. Ursa knows that he hadn't expected Ozai to accept so readily. Rozon is a decent firebender - for a civilian - but Ursa is certain that his skill is no match for Ozai, who has grown up in a family of talented, powerful firebenders. She wonders if she should put a stop to this before it begins. She knows that Agni Kai are often fought to the death.

"Perhaps we should not - " she begins, but Rozon cuts her off.

"Now, now, Lady Ursa," he says, turning towards her, "there's nothing to be afraid of. I'll be perfectly fine, I assure you."

Ursa resists the urge to roll her eyes. "With all due respect, I think you'd be better off not challenging him to an Agni Kai."

Rozon only chuckles. "Lady Ursa, you are quite amusing."

"Don't talk to me as if I'm a child," Ursa snaps, and she can tell that Rozon is taken aback. "I am not like those girls in your silly little harem, and I am not inferior to you. I certainly don't love you, so don't delude yourself into thinking that I do. And I can assure  _you_  that challenging this man to an Agni Kai will only result in a loss for you."

Rozon drops his easygoing demeanor. His eyes narrow. "What do you know of firebending?" he hisses.

"Enough to know that you will  _lose_ ," she snaps back. "But if you insist on humiliating yourself and possibly losing your life, be my guest. I for one will not mourn you." Behind Rozon, she can see Ozai's eyebrows raise slightly in surprise at her fierceness.

"Enough! You know nothing," Rozon growls. "You should be honored that I'm even still considering you as a wife!" With that, he whirls around and strides down the garden path, back towards the rest of the party. "You will meet me in ten minutes," he calls to Ozai as he walks away. "Or else you immediately forfeit the duel, and with that, Ursa's hand."

When he is gone, Ursa turns to Ozai. "Perhaps you should not fight him."

"Why?" Ozai asks. "Do you care if he lives or not?"

Ursa shrugs one shoulder. "I... I just don't think it's quite right. I've known him for many years, and as much of a pig he is, I don't think I'd want to see him die over me. Especially when... you know... you  _are_  the prince. It would be simple to merely..." She trails off, still unsure about saying it out loud.

"Claim your hand in marriage?" he asks. "It would be. But... if I'm honest, I'd rather like to duel him. I've heard that he's a rather good firebender."

Ursa bites her lip, unsure. "Will you... kill him?"

"He will try to kill me, will he not?"

"But... you know he won't be able to. And even if he did... he would be punished for the death of the prince."

Ozai snorts. "My father would not punish anyone if I died in an Agni Kai. It's fair, he would say."

Ursa sighs. "What I said was true. I will not mourn Rozon if he dies - but I would feel as though... it were my fault."

"You needn't worry, Lady Ursa," Ozai says. And he sounds so sincere that Ursa can't help but believe him.


	7. Agni Kai

The news has already spread by the time Ozai and Ursa return to the rest of the crowd. "Lord Rozon has challenged someone to an Agni Kai over Lady Ursa's hand in marriage," say the murmurs. "Another suitor has appeared." "They are likely to fight to the death." "Who must it be?" "No one thought that anyone else would appear to woo Lady Ursa." "She was nearly guaranteed to Lord Rozon." "Perhaps she has been rather free in her... affections with men." "She must have tempted this him."

Ursa bristles as she hears these words. As she walks through the crowd, the murmurs around her die off and start again, sweeping through the crowd.

"That must be the man that Rozon challenged." "He's quite handsome, isn't he?" "They must have bedded each other already." "Of course they must have; they can't have known each other for very long." "And yet he's willing to duel an Agni Kai for her."

Ursa's face is burning with anger and embarrassment. She doesn't look at Ozai, doesn't want to see how he's reacting to the whispers they hear.

She realizes that the crowd has parted, has gathered around the edges of the courtyard. They have already made space for the Agni Kai to come. "I will be going now, my lady," she hears Ozai say in her ear, and then he has stepped forward through the crowd and into the open courtyard, where Rozon is already waiting at the other side.

At the sight of Ozai, the murmurs rise again. But this time Ursa hears something new, as more people catch sight of Ozai. Of course there are some who recognize him - and the news travels quickly.

"He looks familiar." "Isn't that the prince?" "The prince!" " _The prince!_ " "Prince Ozai is dueling Lord Rozon for Lady Ursa's hand in marriage!" "Are you sure that it's him?" "Why did Rozon challenge him?" "Perhaps he didn't know that it was Prince Ozai." "But Rozon has always been hot-tempered."

Ursa pushes her way to the front of the crowd, brushing off people who try to stop her to question her. "Not now," she snaps. Her heart is suddenly hammering. She has never witnessed an Agni Kai up close, has only heard stories of the ferocity and power. She doesn't know what to expect. She's at the very front of the crowd, about fifteen yards away from Ozai. At the other end of the courtyard is Rozon, who has already stripped down to his pants.

Ozai sheds his robe and takes off his shoes, dropping them off to the side. The only thing Ursa's anxious mind can think is that his embroidered pants look much too fancy to be a part of something like this. She can feel herself blushing as she watches him and almost wants to avert her eyes. This isn't the same Ozai as the one from two years ago - in those two years, he has made the final transformations from a boy to a man.

She glances around to see others' reactions. Most young women are doing nothing short of ogling, which makes Ursa feel a little better, if not a little annoyed. Ozai stretches, and the movement reminds her of an eagle tiger - lithe and powerful and deadly.

Ursa suddenly sees a man run up towards Rozon. She realizes that it's his father, Lord Zhan, who seems almost frantic as he speaks to his son. Rozon gives an impatient shake of his head and brushes his father off with a few impatient words of his own. As Zhan backs away, shaking his head, Rozon proceeds to stretch as well, glaring fiercely at Ozai.

Ursa can guess what has just happened. It's likely that Zhan has just informed Rozon that the man he had challenged to an Agni Kai is Prince Ozai _._ But Ursa knows Rozon well enough to know that this knowledge will only add fuel to the fire - Rozon will only see it as a chance to raise his own standing in the political court. To defeat a prince of the Fire Nation in an Agni Kai - Ursa can guess that that's one of Rozon's wild, pride-driven dreams.

But he is so naïve, Ursa thinks. No one has challenged a direct member of the Fire Nation royal family to an Agni Kai in decades, not since Sozin began his reign. And for good reason, too. The royal family is distinguished not only by their blood but also by their powerful firebending; it is common knowledge, but Ursa knows that Rozon's ego leaves little room for common sense.

Suddenly Rozon raises his arms. "Hush!" he shouts, and the murmur of the crowd slowly dies off until a deathly quiet silence falls upon them. Ursa feels as though she is part of one giant being, waiting with bated breath to see what will happen next. Rozon continues to address the crowd. "We will have to skip some of the usual formalities, as this was an unexpected turn of events," he says with almost a sneer. "Today I, Lord Rozon, am challenging Prince Ozai for Lady Ursa's hand in marriage!"

He seems to expecting applause, or perhaps some kind of encouragement from the crowd; but everyone is too stunned to react.

Rozon plows on. "My father, Lord Zhan, will be the overseer of this duel," he says, and he gestures to his father, who has moved to the center of the courtyard, looking resigned.

Zhan heaves a sigh. He steps back from the center of the courtyard, out of the way of Rozon and Ozai, and raises his arms. Instead of the traditional gong that announces the start of an Agni Kai duel, he drops his arms as if slicing the air.

It's so quiet that at first Ursa isn't really sure if the Agni Kai has actually begun, but then a sudden movement causes her gaze to flick back to the two combatants. She realizes with a little thrill of fear that Rozon is already charging up the courtyard towards Ozai. He stops several yards away from Ozai, and, moving faster than Ursa expects, he draws an arm back. There's a bright flash of flames and a low boom as he lunges forward like he's punching someone, but this is no punch; instead, a bright ball of fire is traveling towards Ozai. Ursa can feel the heat of it, even from this distance, and she can't help the little squeak of shock that escapes her when she sees the flames engulf Ozai.

"Ha!" Rozon snarls, and he launches another fireball at Ozai before the first one has even disappeared.

 _What are you doing, Ozai?_  Ursa wonders. He hadn't moved from his position at all as Rozon had come charging towards him, had barely reacted as Rozon has launched his attack.

As if to answer, there's a sudden  _whoosh_  and the flames billow out to the side towards the crowd. There's a gasp and a cry as everyone draws back, but then the flame has dissipated; and then there is Ozai, standing with his arms out to his sides.

He is completely unscathed, and Ursa realizes that he has somehow deflected Rozon's fire, meeting it with his own and sending the flames to the side. She swallows. Rozon is fast, but Ozai is faster.

Rozon quickly recovers from his own shock, and with an angry growl he launches his barrage of fireballs again. This time Ozai simply dodges them neatly, weaving back and forth. Ursa wonders why he isn't launching his own attacks; and then, with a little knot of anxiety and shock in her stomach she realizes that he's  _toying_  with Rozon. Playing with him. Like a cat would with a mouse... right before killing it.

But he had told her not to worry. He had, hadn't he?

"Fight back, you lousy coward," Rozon sneers. "Can't you do anything besides dodge?"

There's a sudden gasp from the crowd, as if they are one enormous being acting on one mind. Ozai moves so quickly that Ursa isn't sure what has happened - a jet of flame has exploded from Ozai's palm, so hot that she has to cover her face for a moment. When she looks again, there is Rozon, lying flat on his back.

The people around her are muttering excitedly among themselves. From their talk Ursa can put together what has just happened. How had it happened so quickly? Ozai had somehow overpowered Rozon's attacks with his own, engulfing the fireballs with his own flames, strong enough to send Rozon hurtling backwards.

Ozai approaches Rozon, and a hush falls over the crowd again. Glaring, Rozon tries to send another jet of flame at Ozai's face from his position on the ground, but with a cool wave of his hand Ozai easily brushes it off. With a start Ursa realizes that Rozon has been burned on both arms, when he had raised them to defend himself against Ozai's attack.

"We're not done yet," Rozon snarls, and he tries to get to his feet, but Ozai brings a foot down onto his chest, slamming him back down onto the ground.

"This was over before it even began," he says quietly. "You should thank your stars that Lady Ursa wanted me to show mercy - it's for her sake, not yours, that you're still alive right now. Otherwise I would kill you in a heartbeat."

Rozon stops struggling, and for the first time Ursa can see the real fear cross his face as he finally understands who he has challenged. There's a beat of silence before Ozai steps back and turns away. He picks up his clothes and then approaches Ursa. The crowd around her falls back, but she stays where she is.

This is it, she realizes. Ozai has won. She will not be marrying Rozon.

She lets out the breath she hadn't realizes she had been holding and smiles uncertainly up at Ozai, not sure what he is thinking.

"Well?" he murmurs, and she doesn't really know what he's asking, but she answers anyway.

"That was... terrifying," she admits.

"Why?"

She's not really sure. His power was terrifying and yet enthralling.  _He_  was terrifying, but glorious in his power. Even Rozon's attacks had been terrifying. She simply shrugs her shoulders. "It just was."

Frantic footsteps sound to their side, and they both look up to see Ursa's parents hurrying towards them. "Ursa!" her mother gasps, her eyes flicking from her daughter to the prince. "Prince Ozai - what is - "

Ozai bows. "I'm sorry to have had to do things in this manner," he says smoothly, "and I would have informed you earlier, had I had the opportunity to do so. But now that we're here - I would like, as you are probably aware by now, to claim Lady Ursa's hand in marriage."

"Oh - my - " Ursa's mother is at a loss for words, and she looks to her husband for help.

He clears his throat. "Yes - yes, she - we - would be honored, Prince Ozai," he says. "We will - begin the arrangements as soon as possible - "

"Perfect," Ozai says. "Now, if you'll excuse us... I would like a word with Ursa, if possible."

"Yes - yes, of course - " Ursa's parents bow them off as Ozai leads Ursa away. The crowd parts for them, and Ursa can feel herself blushing under their scrutinizing gaze. But in the back of her mind, a random thought occurs to her: For once, she wishes Mei Fan was here.

Ozai leads her back into the gardens, down to the turtle duck pond, where things seem unusually peaceful and quiet after the duel she has just witnesses. Sitting down on the bench, she waits as he puts his robe and shoes back on. She notices with a little surprise that he has barely broken a sweat, even after the heat of the battle.

 _He's used to it, of course,_  she thinks. Of course. He's a firebender; he's grown accustomed to the heat of the flames.

When he's finished he turns back to her and holds out a hand. A little surprised, she takes it and stands up, looking up at him.

It's the most intimate contact she's had with him, and immediately she can feel the heat radiating from his hands, almost like there is lava running through the veins just beneath the surface of his skin instead of blood. A churning, steady heat. Did all firebenders feel like this, she wondered, or just him?

"Lady Ursa," he begins, but she stops him before he can go on.

"Ursa," she corrects. "You may call me Ursa... Ozai." Saying his name without the familiar "prince" in front of it feels strange but somehow gratifying.

He smiles briefly. "Of course." He stops, hesitating. "Ursa, I simply wanted to be sure - "

"I'm sure," she interrupts, because she knows exactly what he's going to say. She is certain about her decision, certain that she wants to be with him. She looks up at him, determined.

He is so close, and she's waiting. He sighs. "You're very certain?" he asks, and his breath is warm on her face. "You know that you cannot change your mind after it is official. There is no backing out of an arranged marriage with the prince."

She nods, just once. "I know."

"Then..."

Her heart misses a beat as he raises his hand and lightly traces her jawline with his thumb. His hand, scorching in its heat. She swallows but doesn't look away.

He smiles - a sort of smile that she's only seen when he's around her - and finishes his thought. "Then you leave me with no other choice," he says, and he bends and presses his lips to hers.

Ursa freezes in shock - freezes, even as her mind registers the heat of his lips on her own. Finally, after years of waiting... this. Trying to calm the sudden influx of dizzying emotions in her mind, she closes her eyes and leans into it, returning everything that he's giving her.

She's unsure of what to do with her hands, doesn't really know where she should place them - on him? Is she allowed to touch him? She can't think properly, but at last an answer rises to the surface of her befuddled mind - yes, yes, of course she can - Agni, they're  _kissing,_ of course she can -

Her free hand comes up to his waist, but she finds the touch unsatisfactory.  _More_ , her mind thinks, but the problem is that his own hands are in the way. Taking him - and herself - by surprise, she pulls her other hand from his grip and brings her arms up around his neck, their lips momentarily losing contact before she pulls him in again.

She feels his surprise at her daring, in the way  _he_  momentarily doesn't know what to do with his own hands. But then he brings his arms around her and holds her to him, and she feels a little thrill of something that she's never felt before. She's never been held like this, not by anyone, not in the arms of a  _lover_.

The air around them is growing hotter, and she doesn't know if it's because of him - he certainly seems to be almost burning beneath her touch - or because of the way he's making her feel. Probably both, she thinks. Definitely both.

She has to break the contact briefly again to take a breath and is taken completely by surprise when his lips make contact with hers again - no, not just his lips, something more - and then the kiss that had started innocently enough has become more.

 _Agni_ \- her mind has gone completely blank. Now it's just the rush of heat in her veins that's controlling her body as she presses herself to him, and all the hesitation and uncertainty is gone. He is aggressive even in his kisses, not that she minds - his hand up comes and traces along her shoulder, his tongue is hot in her mouth - and she pushes back, knowing that he must be feeling the same way as her. There's no thought to this, none at all, just feelings, and it's like the barriers that have been between them have broken down all in an instant.

Can't they stay like this forever? she thinks hazily, forever - that would be nice. There's a strange burning in her stomach that she's never felt before, some desire, wanting to be closer to him - Prince Ozai, her fiancé - her  _lover_  -

And then he's the one who has to pull away first, and she opens her eyes, blinking and confused. What's happened? Has she done something wrong? She tries to pick through the thoughts and rush in her mind. Her face is flushed. Perhaps she had been too forward with her affections - but no, that didn't make any sense,  _he_  was the one who had initiated all the contact -

He leans in again, but this time his lips trace along her cheek. "Ursa," he says, and she's pleased to hear that his breathing is uneven, "you - " He breaks off, letting his lips linger before trying again. "I wasn't - expecting that."

And she knows that he's not only talking about the way she kissed him but also the way  _he_  had kissed  _her_  - the way he had let those emotions take control over him, leaving no space or room for thought. It's her first time with feelings like this, but it's also his, and he is just as unprepared for it as she is.

She lets out a little breathless laugh, and to her own ears she sounds like one of those ridiculous young noblewomen - like the ones that had been with Rozon - but she can't help it. And she can't believe that a kiss, a  _kiss,_  can make her feel like this.

"Neither was I," she says, and she feels his lips curve up into a smile against her skin. "Oh, Agni." She lets out a breath. Her heart is still racing in her chest.

"Oh Agni, indeed," he says, chuckling lightly.

With a deep sigh she leans forward to rest her head on his shoulder, part of her still marveling at the way she's allowed to do this, to be close to him in this way, and how she can make him feel the same. And she can't remember when she's ever felt so completely  _elated,_  so completely at ease - like she's riding on a wave that will never, ever come down.


	8. Engagement

She lets out a little nervous flutter of breath and places her hand over her chest, trying to calm her anxiety.

Ozai glances at her, stops walking. "Are you nervous?" he asks quietly.

It's pointless to lie. Ursa nods. "A bit. I mean, he's - he's the  _Fire Lord_."

"Don't worry. My father has minimal concern for myself and my doings; as long as I've done what he wants, he doesn't care." There's a slight note of resentment in his voice, but he sighs and it passes. "All you need to do is bow and act proper, and he won't give you a second glance."

They start down the hallway again. He offers his arm to her and she takes it, grateful.

But she is curious. Over the years Ozai has made references to his unhappy palace life, but she has never quite understood the situation or what his relationship with his family is like. Now she, for the first time, will be able to see it up close. She swallows again, her grip on his arm tightening.

They've reached the throne room. Ozai nods to the guards standing outside, who bow and proceed to open the giant doors to allow them to enter. Ursa feels her nerves skyrocket when she sees the inside. It's a vast, dark chamber, lit only by a wall of fire in front of the throne. She can make out the dark figure that must be Azulon, sitting behind the fire, high above the rest of the room. As she and Ozai step in, Ursa can't help but glance up at the ceiling; the depths of it are lost among the darkness.

She hates it. It feels confined, unnatural, and the room is stuffy. There are no windows. She hears the doors behind her and Ozai clang shut and bites her lip. Calm. She must be calm. For Ozai.

"Father," Ozai says, bowing, and Ursa does the same, feeling uncomfortable. As she straightens, she keeps her eyes lowered, remembering Ozai's words. Act like a proper lady.

"Have you finally made your choice?" Azulon asks sharply. "Your wife?"

"Yes," Ozai says, and though he sounds calm Ursa can hear the tension in his voice. "This is Lady Ursa."

"Lady Ursa?" Azulon repeats. Ursa wants to look up, to see his expression, but she forces herself to remain still. There's a pause, which to Ursa feels like forever, and she can almost feel Azulon's scrutinizing gaze boring into her. "Very well. I shall have the wedding preparations begun. You are dismissed."

Ursa blinks. Is that it? Ozai had been right; Azulon had barely spared a moment for them.

But Ozai doesn't move. "Where is mother? And Iroh?"

"You mother is ill in bed," says Azulon, almost as if he is irritated with Ozai for asking. "And Iroh is away on another war mission. He's busy, as you should be quite aware." Something in Azulon's tone makes Ursa feel as though there is an unspoken thought hanging there -  _"He's busy, unlike you."_

Ozai hears it too, and she feels him bristle beside her. "I was merely asking, as they were meant to be here as well," he says in a very controlled voice.

Azulon has already settled back in his throne. "You are dismissed," he says again, and Ozai bows again. Ursa, following his lead, bows as well, and the guards on this side of the door open the great double doors for them to exit. As they step out, Ursa immediately relaxes, breathing in the cooler air outside.

Together she and Ozai walk in silence. She doesn't know what she should say, or if she should say anything at all. Though she had been prepared for it, Azulon's attitude towards Ozai had still surprised her. He had been dismissive, almost as if he hadn't really cared about Ozai's upcoming marriage. And perhaps he hadn't, she thought. As if reading her mind, Ozai suddenly speaks.

"He only wants me to marry because it is my duty as the prince," he says. "He's not truly concerned about it, as long as my chosen wife is noble. It's all politics, as usual." He snorts. "When Iroh was getting married... celebrations to invite all the noblewomen, choosing the best wife... it was all very important to my father when it came to Iroh." He pauses, shakes his head. "Of course, I hadn't even been born yet - but I've heard the stories."

He's led Ursa down into the palace courtyard, where he stops and faces her.

"That is what you will be getting into if you marry me," he says. "As my wife, you will be of as little importance to my father as I am to him. He's old and cranky - and he only has eyes for his  _first_  son." He hesitates. "And I must ask you again, my lady. Are you still willing?"

"Of course I am," she says determinedly. "I certainly won't let him intimidate me."

"You seemed quite intimidated before we walked in," Ozai says, raising an eyebrow, but he's suppressing a smile and she can tell.

"I was just a little nervous," Ursa says defensively. "And that room - the throne room - I hate it."

"But that's the first time you've been in it."

"Even so, I hate it. It's so... confined. And stuffy." She wrinkles her nose. "How can your father stand sitting in there all day?"

Ozai shrugs. "He's the Fire Lord." He glances up at the sky. "You should probably return to your home now," he says. "To prepare."

Ursa pulls a face. "Must we do this?"

He nods, amused by her reaction. "Yes. The entire Fire Nation probably knows by now, but an official announcement is expected. And," he adds with a knowing look, "I daresay your friend Mei Fan will be there."

"Oh, right." Ursa rolls her eyes, but she's grinning. She isn't really the type to rub things into others' faces, nor does she want to treat Ozai like he is a prize - but perhaps this one time she can make an exception. After all, it's Mei Fan _._ "I suppose I'll be going now, then," Ursa says, sighing.

Ozai smiles and kisses her lightly on the forehead - a gesture that takes Ursa by surprise with its gentleness and intimacy. "Then I shall see you in a few hours, my lady."

-0-

She has been thoroughly washed and scrubbed and groomed; her skin feels tender and slightly sore from the intensity of the maids' scrubbing. They had not been gentle, had plowed through Ursa's washing with the intensity of soldiers going to battle. She groans softly to herself, knowing that what she will have to endure on her actual wedding night will be ten times worse. 

Her hair has been yanked this way and that to disentangle it, and Ursa's surprised that the maids haven't pulled all her hair out of her scalp yet. Now one of them is running a brush through it. "Your hair will be soft as a dove's wing after this," the maid trills.

Ursa makes a noncommital sound in the back of her throat as another maid begins to pat powder onto her face. For another hour - or maybe two, she can't quite tell - Ursa sits and waits impatiently as her hair is woven and her makeup is applied. Finally she is helped into a stiff, uncomfortable dress, her feet slipped into equally uncomfortable shoes, and she is ready to depart.

"One moment, my lady." It's Yin, Ursa's favorite maid, and it's only for her that Ursa has the patience to spend anymore time there. "Come, you must see yourself before you go." Ursa's not sure if she wants to, but she lets herself be led to the large full-length mirror in the room.

She stares at herself. A beautiful woman stares back - and yet it feels unnatural. Ursa shifts uncomfortably, and the woman in the mirror does the same. But she knows that the maids mean well, and so she turns back to them. "Thank you," she says with a graceful bow. Although she has not enjoyed the preparations, she knows that their efforts have been genuine.

"Ursa! It's time to go!" There's a loud rap on the door. "Hurry, darling!"

"Yes, mother," Ursa says resignedly, and the maids bow her out.

-0-

Ursa feels all the eyes on her as she steps down from the carriage. Keeping her chin up, she avoids the eyes of everyone in the crowd as she walks towards the palace entrance. There's lots of muttering and whispering behind hands, but Ursa can't tell if it's hostile or friendly.

When she reaches the bottom of the steps leading up towards the palace, she glances around for Ozai, but he isn't there. Biting her lip, she scans the crowd - and comes face-to-face with Mei Fan.

Mei Fan looks murderous. "What do you think you're doing?" she hisses, shoving a few more people out of her way.

Ursa's eyebrows shoot up. "Excuse me?" she says, matching Mei Fan's snide tone.

"I can't believe you! Getting engaged to the _prince!_ "

Ursa's eyes narrow. "He is not an object that belongs to you," she says coldly.

"You always acted as if you weren't interested in him!" Mei Fan snaps. "And then one day, out of nowhere, I hear that you're _engaged_  to him! What did you do? Bribe him?" Mei Fan sneers.

It's a poor insult, even for Mei Fan. "Right," Ursa says, her voice dripping with undisguised sarcasm, "because I certainly have something that the _prince_  of the Fire Nation does not."

"Hmph." Mei Fan sniffs. "So this was your plan all along, wasn't it? Pretend that you weren't interested, in order to throw the rest of us off - and then secretly move in for the prize!"

Ursa's fighting with her temper again. "Marriage to the prince is not a competition, Mei Fan," she hisses. "Perhaps the reason why you were unsuccessful in the end is _because_  you treated it as such! To you he was only a prize. You saw him as useful for little more than personal gain _._ Don't complain to me if _you_  were the one who never treated him like another human being." As these words leave Ursa's mouth, she sees surprise cross Mei Fan's face and knows that she has hit the target. How, she wonders, can a person be so shallow and ignorant? Ozai's own father treated him like a political prop; so had the young women of the court, including Mei Fan. And suddenly Ursa realizes that this is the reason why Ozai had come to _her_  over the years... because she had been the only one who had not.

Is that what he saw in her? she wonders, someone who could finally recognize him for someone besides his status as the prince?...

Mei Fan's voice brings her back. "Oh, and I suppose that _you_  treated him differently. Ha! Don't act as if you didn't just want to be the princess!"

" _Me?_ " Ursa's struggling to keep her temper in check. "I am not _you_ , Mei Fan. As if I would possibly want to marry him for something as a shallow as _that_."

Mei Fan scoffs. "Then what for? Oh, wait - " Mei Fan laughs derisively, " - don't tell me that you _love_  him!"

"As a matter of fact, I do!" Ursa bursts out, and then stops as she realizes what she has said. Does she love him? Even after all the years of trying to stay away? She had been skittering around the thought of it, had been afraid to acknowledge it... but now, she realizes, she doesn't need to. Not anymore.

Mei Fan's watching her closely, a mixture of disbelief and scorn on her face.

Ursa swallows hard. "Yes, I love him," she repeats, this time more quietly. 

"You're just saying that," Mei Fan says, screwing her eyes up and scrutinizing Ursa. "I know you, Ursa. You have too much pride. The Fire Lord probably arranged this marriage himself, and now you want to pretend that there is something between you and Ozai!"

Ursa resists the urge to reach up and pull her hair out in frustration; instead, she clamps her hands into fists. "If you want to believe that, fine!" she half-snarls. "You are so unbelievably ignorant! Is it that impossible for you to believe that someone would want to marry the prince for reasons other than _greed_  and _selfishness?"_  Mei Fan is a reminder of why Ursa hates politics so much; there are too many people like her, out only for their own personal gain.

"I'm not being greedy," Mei Fan says waspishly. " _I_  merely know an opportunity when I see one. You, on the other hand, are driven by nothing but your own hotheaded - " She stops suddenly, eyes widening slightly. She's looking at something over Ursa's shoulder, but before Ursa can turn around, a hand lays itself on her shoulder.

"Is there something wrong?" a voice asks smoothly, and Ursa's filled with an inexplicable sort of relief when she realizes that it's Ozai.

"Oh, no - " Mei Fan begins quickly, " - no, none at all - "

"Good. It almost seemed to me as if you two were arguing," Ozai says, and there's a warning tone in his voice that Mei Fan doesn't seem to notice.

"No, no," Mei Fan says hastily, flashing him a smile. "No - I was merely wondering - I don't know if I should ask, though - "

"What?" Ozai asks, and Ursa is surprised too. What sort of question could Mei Fan possibly have for him?

"Well - I was merely wondering... is this decision final?" Mei Fan finishes with a little girlish laugh that makes Ursa want to retch.

Behind her, Ursa feels Ozai stiffen. His grip on her shoulder tightens. "What decision?" he asks stiffly, but Ursa knows that he knows.

"You know... the engagement. I merely - I'm sure there are plenty of other young women who are equally - or are even _more_  - qualified than - " Mei Fan stops, nods at Ursa, and gives Ozai a look as if to say, _"You know who I'm talking about."_  

Ursa can't believe the nerve of this girl. She's absolutely shameless. Even now, _even now,_ she refuses to stop her pursuit of Ozai. "Mei Fan - " she begins through gritted teeth, but Ozai cuts her off.

"Yes," he says coldly. "The decision - _our_  decision - is final." There's a brief moment of silence during which the smile slides off of Mei Fan's face. "Perhaps you ought to treat your future princess with more respect." 

Mei Fan gapes momentarily at him. Ursa's quite sure that in the past, Ozai has treated her with as much politeness and charm that was required of someone of his status... and the girl had deluded herself into thinking that it was genuine. "Well - I - " she splutters.

"You are dismissed, Lady Mei Fan," Ozai says, his voice still icy. "Leave our presence."

"I - how could you - "

"You are _dismissed._ Now remove yourself from our presence - or will I have to do it for you?"

Mei Fan begins to back away, nearly colliding with another guest. She glares at Ursa but doesn't say anything more.

"And make sure that we don't see you again tonight," Ozai says as Mei Fan makes her retreat. He and Ursa watch as Mei Fan grits her teeth and whirls around, stomping off into the crowd.

After she's gone, Ursa turns to face Ozai. "Thank the spirits," she mutters. "I hate that girl."

"I think she's jealous of you," Ozai says, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yes," Ursa says, shrugging. "I'm sure many young women are - to be marrying - "

But Ozai shakes his head. "It's more than that, I think."

Ursa scoffs. "Why else would Mei Fan be jealous of me?"

"Your wit? Your charm? Your beauty?" Ozai gives her a somewhat wry smile. "The possibilities are endless."

Ursa looks down at her feet, wondering if the powder on her face is thick enough to cover her blush. She isn't quite sure how to respond. She still isn't used to the fact that Ozai - _Prince_  Ozai - could possibly think those things of her. "I - " She swallows. "But - that doesn't explain why she's always been so completely and utterly _hostile_  towards me for so many years - you wouldn't think that it was only jealousy that was driving that - "

"Jealousy can manifest itself in many different ways," Ozai says quietly. "It turns people against each other in ways you would never believe." 

Ursa stares up at him, trying to read his face. She's becoming better at it, she realizes, picking up little subtle clues that she's surprised that she even notices. The slight tightening of his jaw, the almost unnoticeable flare of his nostrils - there is something that he's thinking about that he isn't happy about. But then he takes her hand and begins to walk up the steps leading towards the palace entrance. 

"We need to make the announcement," he says. "At least - my father will."

Ursa remains silent, gazing up at the dark palace entryway as they ascend. She can't believe that it's been thirteen years since she's last walked up these steps. When she and Ozai reach the top, she runs a hand over a pillar again - still fascinated by the intricacy of the design. She tries to remember the first night she met Ozai - a little boy eager to show off his firebending - and smiles to herself... who would have believed that she was meeting her future husband...?

She glances up at Ozai and sees that he's staring out over the crowd, slightly glassy-eyed; and she knows that he's remembering that night too.

The great doors of the palace entrance behind them begin to open. Ursa glances back once and tries to calm the sudden fluttering nerves in her stomach, knowing that Azulon is about to make his entrance. The people in the crowd are starting to focus their attention on her and Ozai, standing at the top of the steps; she doesn't like the feeling of all the eyes on them and fidgets slightly.

Ozai squeezes her hand, as if to reassure her. "Don't worry. It won't take long."

She nods. "Right." 

The drums have started, pounding out a rhythm that echoes through Ursa's entire body. She knows that Azulon has arrived, that he standing somewhere off behind them; then she watches, fascinated, as the crowd below them bows as one before rising again, an almost hypnotic effect.

The drums stop, leaving a ringing, deafening silence in her ears. And then she can see Azulon from the corner of her eye as he makes his way forward - he's raised his arms, he's saying something about uniting families and the strength of the Fire Nation and honor to the family - then Ozai is leading her forward, and she nearly stumbles but thankfully no one notices - and Azulon's talking some more and more but Ursa doesn't pay attention...

And then she watches as the people below them drop to their knees again and bow, and she's wondering why they're bowing to Azulon again - did he say something of great importance? - but when she glances at Ozai and sees him looking straight forward, she realizes that the people are not bowing for the Fire Lord but for the prince and his future wife - for Ozai and herself - 

Then the fireworks start, taking her by surprise as they explode in the air in a dazzle of color and light. Ozai's leading her down the steps now, and then suddenly it seems like Ursa's back in the real world again. It was only an engagement announcement; she hadn't been expecting fireworks...

As Ozai leads her out to dance - as they must - she tries to wrap her mind around the whole thing. She is officially engaged to Ozai, Second Prince of the Fire Nation... She will be a princess. And then she remembers her younger self as she had dreamed about marriage, not just an arranged marriage but a marriage out of _love..._  If she had known that her hopes about her marriage had indeed lain very close to her future with Ozai...

"What are you smiling about?" he murmurs, bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Oh. Nothing." She smiles. "Nothing at all, my lord."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I sort of... made the wedding a mix of traditional Chinese and western weddings. Yeah. Just a little note for those of you who may be wondering.

Ursa taps her foot, unable to keep still. She fidgets in her seat, much to the annoyance of Yin.

"Lady Ursa, you must be still," Yin says, sighing. "Otherwise I will have to start over, and this will be even longer than we planned. I know you are impatient, but it will be worth it. I promise."

"Sorry, Yin," Ursa mumbles. Impatient? "Actually, I'm nervous," Ursa admits, glad that Yin's the only one in the room with her. After much coaxing, Ursa had convinced her mother to allow only Yin to prepare her for the wedding. Too many bustling servants would only wear down Ursa's already frayed nerves.

There's a pause as Yin runs her fingers through Ursa's hair. "Why?"

 _I'm marrying the prince!_ Ursa wants to shout; of course she is nervous. But Yin - Yin is always calm. She never allows her emotions to overtake rational thought, a quality that Ursa sometimes wishes she had.

Ursa heaves a sigh. "It's just... somehow it seems so sudden, even though I've known him for so long... and there will be so many people watching, and - what if I trip, or I say the wrong thing - "

"My lady," Yin says soothingly, "you will be fine. All you need to do is pay your respects to the spirits. Everyone else will do the rest of the work. Besides," she adds, "you've got something to look forward to after the wedding."

"Yin!" Ursa protests, feeling her face heat up. She glares at Yin in the mirror, who is grinning.

"Ah, don't try to act innocent. Actually, my lady, I'm surprised that you've never - "

"I've told you," Ursa mumbles. "It's simply... the young men... they weren't..." She trails off, not really sure what she's trying to say. It isn't that she has never wanted to have sex; it's just that she can't bear the thought of doing it with the leering young noblemen of the court. A worry that has been nibbling at her for weeks rises to the surface. "What if I can't please him?" she whispers, too embarrassed to say it more loudly. What would Ozai be expecting of her?

"Lady Ursa," Yin says firmly, "you need to stop worrying. If he loves you then he will understand. And do not let yourself think about it too much - though I doubt that that will be a problem," she adds with a smile.

Ursa purses her lips, still unsure.

"Have you been taking the herbs?" Yin asks abruptly. "Every day?"

"Yes."

"Good."

Ursa shudders at the thought of what might happen if she didn't. She is far from ready to have children. "Thank you, Yin."

"Of course, my lady."

* * *

Hours later, Ursa finds herself being helped into a palanquin, the servants bustling around her. She settles into the cushions of the seat, trying to calm herself, and she's glad that her face is covered by a veil. Even if she does feel a bit ridiculous in it. And even if it does make it harder to see...

She tries to calm the wave of panic that wells up inside of her. She feels vulnerable, not being able to see properly. And though Yin has reassured her that there will be enough lights at the ceremony for her to be able to see through the thin silk veil, Ursa can't help but feel worried. Tripping in front of the entire Fire Nation - she'd humiliate both herself and Ozai.

 _Mei Fan would love that,_  Ursa thinks to herself. Sighing, she curls her hands into fists, tense.

"Good-bye, my dear!"

Ursa turns; her parents have pushed aside the curtain to bid her farewell one last time. Her mother is brimming with excitement; her father, filled with silent pride.

"Good-bye, mother. Father." Ursa's aware that this is the last time that she will be seeing them for a long, long time. Suddenly her throat is very tight, and she presses her lips together, feeling a hot burning sensation at her eyes. No, no. Crying will ruin her makeup.

"Ursa." Her mother leans in, lays a hand on Ursa's tense arm. Her voice is softer now. "Your father and I are very proud of you."

Ursa nods quickly, wanting them to leave. She mustn't cry. She mustn't. "I know," she says, her voice a little higher than normal.

Her mother gives her one last smile before both ducking out of the palanquin. Her father lingers for another moment. "Ursa - "

She's surprised to hear that he sounds choked up; he's the sort of man that rarely ever loses his composure. "Yes, father?"

"I - your mother said it all already, you've made us so proud. You have honored our entire family." He pauses, collecting himself. "I love you, my daughter."

Ursa swallows. "I - love you too, father."

He smiles. "You sound like you're going to cry."

"So do you." Ursa can't help but smile too, even as the tears threaten to spill over.

He laughs. "Don't, or you'll ruin all of Yin's hard work."

Ursa nods. "I know."

He reaches over and pats her hand. "Good-bye, Ursa."

"Good-bye, father."

With one last nod, her father steps away, pushing the curtain back into place, resealing Ursa from the rest of the world. She takes a deep breath. After today she will not come back.

There are lots of muffled voices from outside, but Ursa can't make out what any of them are saying. She tries to tune them out and focus on keeping her composure. Ozai is waiting for her. Despite herself, Ursa grins, feeling slightly giddy. She shakes her head. She's a terrible mess of emotions.

The palanquin suddenly lurches upwards, and Ursa's heart takes off in her chest - they're leaving. She stares straight ahead, knowing that it won't be long until they're at the palace, knowing that soon she'll have to step out in front of the crowd, and thousands of eyes are going to be on her -

There's music coming from somewhere outside, lots of loud, excited voices. Of course. For the citizens it's time to celebrate, time to enjoy themselves. Ursa closes her eyes and mutters a few prayers to the spirits, more to give herself something to do than anything else.

Far too soon, she feels the palanquin lurch to a halt. Unable to resist, Ursa peeks outside, knowing that they've stopped outside the palace gates. With a gasp she quick sits back, shocked - there has to be thousands of people outside already, and they aren't even within the palace gates yet -

She gives a tiny groan. All the splendor, the extravagance - it's incredible and borderline ridiculous. A nice, quiet wedding - that's what she would prefer. But of course there was no hope of that if she was marrying the prince.

The palanquin begins to move again, and now, as they are getting nearer, Ursa lets herself think about what is waiting for her at the end. No, not what -  _who._  Prince Ozai.

Finally... the palanquin stops again, and this time Ursa knows that this time it's for good. Any second now - any moment -

Suddenly the curtains are pulled aside by a man, one she doesn't recognize... it must be one of the royal servants. "Lady Ursa," he says, and he bows with a sweeping flourish.

This is it. Ursa can see nothing but people, people, people, all staring at her. They must have filled the courtyard to the brim. Adrenaline surges through her veins as she steps out of the palanquin, and she forces herself to keep her head held high.

Murmurs spread through the crowd as she steps out, and Ursa's confidence is suddenly fueled by the fact that they can't see her face. She begins to make her way up the palace steps and focuses on not tripping - she frowns a little, they should have carried her on the palanquin up the steps - but then at the top she sees Ozai, and then she stops thinking.

His eyes are on her, and even through the veil she can tell that he's smiling more broadly than she's ever seen - and then she has to resist the terrible impulse to run up the steps to him. Suddenly she's very glad she's here, so glad that for a moment she doesn't even mind the ridiculous dress she's wearing and the terribly heavy hairpiece on her head.

When she finally reaches the top, she takes a deep breath, smiling. And then she takes a step towards him, and he offers her his hand, which she takes.

Still riding on the confidence that the veil has given her, she leans towards him so that only he can hear. "You look absolutely silly in that hat."

He raises an eyebrow. "It's traditional wedding wear."

"I know. But it looks silly."

He shakes his head, still smiling. "I'd love to say the same about you, but I'm sure you look lovely."

"I feel like my neck is about to snap in half," she mutters. "From this ridiculous hairpiece." She hesitates. "What now?"

"We wait. Stand by me."

Reluctantly Ursa turns to face the crowd. A sea of faces before her... lanterns strung up high, illuminating the court yard. And so she stands and waits.

There's Azulon, again. Just like before. He's talking, going on and on and Ursa shifts impatiently on her feet, waiting for him to finish. Finally Ozai gently tugs at her arm, and then he leads her to the altar that has been set up.

 _Pay your respects to the spirits,_  Ursa coaches herself, feeling mechanical. The crowd below is watching, and now only their low murmurs fill the air. She closes her eyes and whispers her prayers to the spirits, to Agni, thanking them. Who would've thought? she thinks. Who would have thought that she would fall in love with the prince?

She opens her eyes and glances sideways at Ozai. His eyes are closed, and he is murmuring something under his breath. She watches as he stops and takes a deep breath, then opens his eyes, glancing at her.

She turns towards him, straightening. Her heart is suddenly pounding loudly in her chest, each thud as loud as the beating of a drum. Then the  _real_  drums start, startling her, and the crowd is growing louder.  _Bow,_  she instructs herself, and together she and Ozai bow to each other.

And then he straightens and takes a few quick, eager steps towards her, closing the gap between them. She realizes just how impatient he's been throughout the entire ceremony. He's been waiting for this, waiting for her... his hand finds the edge of her veil and lifts it up.

She feels very exposed as the cool summer air rushes over her face, having gotten used to the privacy granted by the veil. She stares up at him, waiting for him to make the next move.

"I was right," he says, and Ursa knows that the entire crowd must be wondering what he's saying to her. "You do look lovely."

She doesn't say anything,  _can't_  say anything, as he leans in towards her. Part of her feels terribly uncomfortable at the thought they will  _kiss_  in front of all these people - thousands of people - but then when his lips meet hers she doesn't care anymore.

At this, the crowd lets out a roar, startling Ursa with its intensity. The kiss is brief, lasting only a few seconds, giving Ursa only a taste of what is to come later - her stomach twists in anticipation. The drums are beating faster now, and fireworks are suddenly exploding in the air, splashing the sky with color. On either side of the courtyard, from atop the palace walls, jets of fire are shooting up in sync. Squinting, Ursa sees that there are men - there must be dozens of them - performing, a brilliant display of firebending.

She and Ozai turn to face the crowd once more as Azulon steps forward once more. "Prince Ozai and Princess Ursa!" He raises his hands, sending his own great jets of fire into the night.

Ursa's sure that no one but she and Ozai can hear Azulon's words, but even then they strike her deeply.  _Princess Ursa._  She turns to Ozai and decides that she doesn't care about ceremony anymore. "My lady - ?" he begins.

Ursa shakes her head and throws herself into his arms, closing her eyes, and finally lets herself cry.


End file.
